HERMOSA LOCURA
by CrisSs-LunaBell
Summary: AU.Kagome es internada en un hospital psiquiatrico después de un terrible accidente, ella es el caso mas extremo del lugar y el Doctor Inuyasha sera quien descubra lo que realmente sucedió aquel trágico día. InuxKag. ¡Dejen reviews porfis!
1. Chapter 1 ROSTRO ANGELICAL

**HolaAaAa! Aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, espero sea de su total agrado y dejenme muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HERMOSA LOCURA<strong>

**Capítulo 1. ROSTRO ANGELICAL  
><strong>

"En un mundo retorcido donde parece no haber más esperanza, donde se cataloga a la gente por sanos e insanos, pero… ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar a los más débiles?, después de todo podrían ser ellos los más cuerdos…"

-Doctor Taisho, los medicamentos han llegado… -Avisó una joven enfermera de cabellos rubios a un Doctor que se encontraba revisando unos documentos.

-Gracias señorita Kanna, en un momento voy a revisarlos –Le contesto sin voltearla a ver, la joven se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella oficina.

El Doctor Inuyasha Taisho era un apuesto joven de ojos dorados y cabellera negra de 27 años que, pese a su corta edad, era ya el jefe del área de Rehabilitación en el Hospital Psiquiátrico "SANTA INÉS" desde hace apenas 6 meses. Se encontraba comprometido con una joven de la alta sociedad llamada Kikyo, de la misma edad, pero desde hace algunos meses que su relación parecía ser más que monótona y aburrida, tanto así que Inuyasha prefería estar con sus pacientes que con su prometida.

Hoy sería un día muy pesado para Inuyasha puesto que le tocaba revisión con sus superiores, por lo que se encontraba muy estresado dejando todo en orden antes de que llegasen a evaluarle. Termino de poner en orden dichos documentos y salió de su pequeña oficina para verificar que todos los medicamentos estén completos. Hecho esto miro a su reloj y notó que le quedaban apenas una hora antes de que lleguen a evaluarlo. Estaba muy nerviosos, y lo único que pudo hacer es sentarse en tras de su escritorio y hojear algunos expedientes de sus pacientes.

-"Trata de tranquilizarte, después de todo haz hecho bien tu trabajo… hasta ahora nada ha salido de tus manos" –Se decía para sí mismo tratando de relajarse. La hora transcurrió muy lentamente, parecía que el tiempo solo jugaba con sus nervios, hasta que por fin dieron la hora indicada. El joven se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó la larga bata blanca y se dirigió a la sala de juntas del hospital. Entro a la sala, (irónicamente, estando en un hospital psiquiátrico, la sala de juntas era la que más escalofríos le causaban, después de todo era ahí mismo donde le daban las críticas o reprimendas más duras sobre su trabajo), la habitación estaba ocupada por una larga mesa de madera pulida rodeada por 11 sillas giratorias y una más grande a la cabeza de la mesa. En la pared había una tela blanca donde se proyectaban las diapositivas, el proyector se encontraba empotrado en el techo y a un lado de la mesa había un pintarrón con base de trípode, no había ventanas, solo la puerta de entrada. Él joven Doctor era el primero en llegar, tomó asiento en un costado de la mesa y en seguida entraron tres señores vestidos de saco y con un portafolio cada uno, muy elegantes, dos de los hombres se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa y empezaron a escudriñar en sus maletines de cuero. El tercer hombre se quedó de pie a la cabeza de la mesa y de su portafolios sacó unas gráficas y reportes. Las hojeo haciendo un gesto de inconformidad en el rostro haciendo que a Inuyasha se le muriera cualquier esperanza.

-Muy bien, empecemos con la junta – Anunció el señor que se encontraba de pie para luego tomar asiento en la silla más grande y cómoda. –Los reportes de este mes dicen que no ha habido mayores percances y que todo ha ido por un rumbo estable, ¿Acaso me equivoco? –Miró por encima de sus lentes de aumento hacia el joven que se encontraba más distante de él.

-No, de hecho ha habido un aumento del 5% de mejora en pacientes en rehabilitación estas últimas semanas –Le contestó el joven con autosuficiencia y demostrando seguridad, la cual no quedaba mucho de ella.

-Me parece bien, para un grado de enfermería, pero tú eres ya un Doctor, y no puedes dejar mal a "Santa Inés" ni mucho menos a mi nombre enfrente de otras instituciones psiquiátricas -Sentenció el señor con cierto grado de exasperación, aumentando levemente la voz. –No estamos en prácticas, ni jueguitos tontos. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de dirigir tú solo un departamento entero y debo decir que tus resultados son por demás, mediocres.

Inuyasha sintió un coraje de impotencia subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo –¿Mediocres?, ¿Llamas mediocres a un aumento del 10% en eficiencia del personal? Personal que por cierto bajo mi cargo rindió mejores resultados en estos últimos meses que en toda la existencia del Hospital –Se había excedido al contestarle de ese modo al Director y dueño de aquella institución psiquiátrica pero sus absurdas exigencias ya lo tenían harto.

El señor se paró de golpe incapaz de tolerar aquel acto de rebeldía por parte de aquel Doctorcillo y dando un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos le contesto con la voz notablemente exaltada –¡AQUÍ NO SE VIENE A PERDER EL TIEMPO INUYASHA, ESTA ES UNA INSTITUCIÓN MUY PRESTIGIOSA Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN MOCOSO COMO TÚ LA TIRE A LA MEDIOCRIDAD, EH PUESTO TODA MI CONFIANZA EN TI, Y NO QUIERO QUE ME DECEPCIONES ASÍ QUE ESPERO MEJORES RESULTADOS PARA EL PRÓXIMO MES O SI NO ME VERÉ EN LA PENA DE DESPEDIRTE! –Le gritó totalmente exaltado y rojo del coraje. Después de haberle dicho esto se sentó nuevamente tratando de calmarse dejando a un joven lleno de coraje y dolor en el pecho por la reacción de aquel señor tan frió que no era capaz de ver todos sus esfuerzos y avances.

Después de un leve silencio Inuyasha logró volver a acumular el valor para dirigirse a su padre-¡Yo no eh llegado hasta aquí solo para decepcionarte, yo quiero inclusive llegar aún más lejos que tú pero es difícil con tu falta de apoyo! –Se atrevió a decirle a modo de reproche demostrando un gran sentimiento de dolor y frustración.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿que no te doy todo el apoyo que necesitas? –Pregunto el Director con un tono de burla –Mira Inuyasha, yo te eh puesto en el lugar que ocupas hoy y fácilmente te lo puedo quitar… -Le explicó tratando de guardar la calma mirando fijamente a la mirada retante del joven… -Si lo que quieres es mi apoyo y respeto… entonces te voy a dar una prueba, si la logras superar no tendré duda de tus capacidades. ¿Eso te haría feliz? –Le preguntó con una fingida y retorcida sonrisa marcando aún más la arrugas que surcaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de prueba? –Preguntó Inuyasha desafiante, sabía que ninguna prueba podría hacer cambiar la indiferencia y frivolidad de aquel señor.

-¿Conoces a éste paciente? –Le preguntó arrojándole un grueso expediente.

Inuyasha lo abrió y leyó el nombre –¿Higurashi Kagome?, se quién es ¿cuál es la prueba? –Pregunto algo nervioso ya que la paciente en cuestión era el caso más polémico de aquella institución, una mujer totalmente incapaz de ser tratada de ninguna manera, un caso muy delicado que nadie en su sano juicio se atreviera a tratar.

-Ella será tu prueba… contesto suavemente con una sonrisa cruel –A partir de mañana la dejare total y exclusivamente a tu cargo y espero ver resultados antes de que se me agote la paciencia y decida des hacerme de ti.

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES? –Exclamó un aturdido joven poniéndose de pie de golpe –SERIA MEJOR FUCILARME DE UNA VEZ, ¡ES DEMASIADO LO QUE ME ESTAS PIDIENDO! –A Inuyasha empezaba a invadirle el miedo.

-Ya está todo dicho –Se puso de pie el Director de la forma más calmada y serena sin voltearlo a ver, empezaba a guardar sus documentos, y sus dos acompañantes hacían lo mismo –Esa es mi última palabra, así que nos veremos pronto para ver tus resultados. –El señor salió de la sala de juntas secundado por sus acompañantes dejando solo a Inuyasha de pie al borde de un colapso nervioso.

¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESPERAS DE MÍ? –Gritó Inuyasha pero ya nadie lo escucho -¿POR QUÉ NO LOGRO QUE TE SIENTAS ORGULLOSO DE MÍ, PAPÁ? –volvió a gritar golpeando la mesa con demasiada fuerza provocando que el expediente sobre ella brincara, después de eso se apoyó en la mesa aun estando de pie y dejando que la ira se le vaya bajando muy lentamente. -¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

El Director de aquella institución era su padre al que no lograba hacer sentir orgulloso, ni cuando se graduó con honores de la universidad siendo el más destacado, ni cuando consiguió su licencia de médico, ni nunca.

Ya era de noche e Inuyasha aún se encontraba en su oficina dejando en orden sus últimos pendientes, ya había terminado cuando el grueso expediente que se encontraba en una esquina de su escritorio le llamo la atención… Lo abrió y vio la foto de la joven Higurashi, parecía que la tarea de tomarle la foto había sido todo un desafío, ya que no estaba centrada y la joven ni siquiera miraba al lente, y su cabello tapaba gran parte de este.

Leyó su expediente y descubrió de Kagome era una joven de 22 años que había sido internada en aquel lugar desde hace cuatro años atrás a raíz de un terrible accidente, donde había fallecido toda su familia quedando ella como única sobreviviente y sospechosa, debido a que la habían encontrado cubierta de sangre pero ella no tenía ni el más ínfimo raspón, ni golpe… después de eso nunca volvió a tener una conversación cuerda con nadie, tenía inexplicables y repentinos arranques de ira destrozando y golpeando todo a su alrededor, y ningún estudio que se le haya realizado explicaba el porqué de su comportamiento, todos opinaban que era debido al shock traumático y nadie quería ya ocuparse de ella. Lo peor del caso es que ya no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo que pudiera cuidar de ella. Siguió hojeando el expediente hasta toparse con un historial de estudios, al parecer era una joven destacada de entre sus compañeros y tenía varios reconocimientos, vio una foto de ella con un uniforme de la preparatoria y notó que era una joven muy hermosa, de ojos chocolate, cabello negro y sedoso y una sonrisa tan dulce y agradable que te hacia olvidar todos tus problemas. Se quedó mirando aquella bella fotografía pensando en cómo alguien tan destacada y con esa sonrisa tímida pero adorable podría haber matado a sus padres y hermanos tan brutalmente…

¡RRRIIIIIIIINNN!... ese estridente ruido saco de sus pensamientos al joven Doctor… era su celular que sonaba, lo observó y notó que era Kikyo, su prometida quien le estaba hablando. Puso cara de fastidio y metió su celular aun sonando en un cajón de su escritorio. Se volvió a dirigir al expediente de la trastornada joven y notó la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación, se le quedo viendo pensativo por unos momentos pensando si la iba a ver o no. Después de meditarlo un momento decidió ir, después de todo ella ahora se encontraría sedada y profundamente dormida. Salió de su oficina muy decidido en dirección al área de pacientes más inestables. Caminaba por los tétricos pasillos solitarios, puesto que ya era muy tarde y nadie se encontraba por ahí, hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta donde se encontraba Kagome. Miró por la ventanita hacia la habitación, era toda blanca y vacía, a excepción de la cama donde se encontraba dormida la joven. Solo una pequeña luz iluminaba aquella habitación tan solitaria. Paso la tarjeta de acceso por el sensor y casi en seguida se abrió la puerta. Inuyasha entro con paso firme pero cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido y despertarla, llegó hasta ella y se arrodillo para poderla ver mejor, ella se encontraba durmiendo profundamente boca arriba, solo una ligera bata médica azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas le cubría el cuerpo, la joven se veía tan hermosa dormida, que era muy difícil imaginar que ella pudiese estar internada en aquel lugar, y más difícil se le hacía imaginar que ella sea la paciente más problemática y detestable, su rostro era tan angelical, tenía unas largas pestañas y unos labios pequeños y carnositos de un tono carmín muy pálido, se le veía tan tranquila y en paz…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo del fic? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.<br>**

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	2. Chapter 2 CONOCIENDO A KAGOME

**HolaAaAa! Yá está aquí el segundo capítulo de esta triste historía, espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. CONOCIENDO A KAGOME<strong>

Era temprano por la mañana… los rayos de luz invadían aquella habitación provocando que el joven que dormía sobre la amplia y cómoda cama se removiera entre las sábanas blancas. La habitación era amplia y de color claro, frente a la cama había una pantalla plana como televisor empotrado a la pared, una gran ventana de puertas corredizas y cortinas blancas se encontraba a un costado iluminando totalmente aquel espacio y en la pared contraria de la ventana se encontraba el armario, a los costados de la cama se encontraban dos pequeños burós con una lámpara cada uno. Se despertó con dificultad y se sentó en la cama… la noche anterior la había pasado con mil pensamientos rondándole la cabeza… primero estaba la dura situación que llevaba con su padre, tenía un terrible sentimiento de rechazo, que lo hacía sentir tan miserable, tan inútil. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de una vez por todas de que todo lo que había logrado lo hacía para agrado de ese señor tan frívolo?... Por otra parte se encontraba la dura prueba que su padre le había puesto, se apoderaba la angustia del joven al pensar el gran reto que vendría por delante, pero tenía que buscar la manera de lograr superarla, tenía que ser más listo que él.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se quitó el pants en el camino y entró a la regadera, abrió la llave dejando que las gotas le resbalaran por el rostro para seguir su camino por su marcado cuerpo… el agua estaba deliciosa, y logro despertarlo por completo. Unos minutos después se encontraba ya en la cocina perfectamente bien vestido, con zapatos y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y en sima de esta su perfectamente bien planchada bata médica… se preparó un ligero desayuno y se lo comió rápidamente para después lavarse los dientes y salir de aquel departamento… Se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio y desactivo la alarma de un flamante Audi color plata para luego subirse en él, asentó su portafolio en el asiento del copiloto y enseguida arrancó para después salir de aquel lugar en dirección al "Santa Inés"…

-¡Buenos días Doctor Taisho!- Le saludó la joven rubia que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos tras los grandes pasos del apuesto doctor. –En la agenda de hoy tenemos unas cuantas citas y hace unos minutos llamó la señorita Kikyo –le informó mientras leía sus escritos en aquella libreta negra.

-Van a haber unos cambios en la agenda de hoy y del resto del mes señorita Kanna, y en cuanto a Kikyo… luego me comunico con ella. –Le contestó sin voltearla a ver, muy serio y visiblemente llevaba algo de prisa.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de cambios Doctor? –Le preguntó mientras le veía con atención y sacaba una pluma para tomar nota.

-A partir de hoy me encargaré de la paciente del 210 y necesitamos reorganizar toda la agenda lo antes posible. –dijo dejando a una sorprendida asistente.

-¿Del 210? –Pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal -¿Se refiere a… Higurashi?

-¡Así es! –le corroboró provocando que la joven detuviera sus pasos en seco al momento que él entraba a su oficina.

Unos minutos después de haber ajustado los horarios de la agenda junto con su asistente Kanna, el doctor Inuyasha salió de su oficina con la tarjeta de acceso de la paciente 210 en mano. Caminó por los largos y ahora transitados pasillos y se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba sentada una enfermera haciendo unos apuntes.

-Buenos Días señora Kagura, a partir de ahora yo seré el encargado de la paciente Higurashi–Le dice a una mujer de mediana edad de aspecto serio que, al oír la voz del joven doctor, alzó la mirada y le ve por encima de sus anteojos.

-¡Ah sí!, me llegó la notificación doctor Taisho –Le dijo mientras sacaba una bitácora de un cajón del escritorio. –Aquí tiene el horario de la paciente –le ofreció aquella bitácora. –Le advierto que es una paciente muy difícil, es imposible de tratar y desde su ingreso a este hospital no ha habido mejoría alguna. –Le previno la jefa de enfermeras de forma que parecía que tratara de desanimarlo.

-No existen imposibles señora Kagura –le contestó el joven algo molesto por su actitud al momento en que tomaba la bitácora. La jefa de enfermeras no pudo más que hacer un mal gesto e indignarse ante la actitud del doctor.

El pelinegro doctor comenzó a leer la bitácora detenidamente… desayuno y medicamentos a las 7:00 am, baño a las 8:00am, sesión con el psicólogo a las 10:00 am, almuerzo y medicamentos a las 12:00 pm, sesión con el terapeuta a las 3:00 pm, cena y medicamentos a las 7:00 pm, sedantes (hora de dormir) 8:00 pm. Dos días a la semana le tocaba salidas de una hora al patio del hospital, cada semana recibía la consulta de un médico general y cada 2 semanas le hacían un encefalograma, entre otros estudios; los domingos era día de visitas de 9:00 a.m. a 12:00 pm…

-Mmm… ¿Recibe alguna visita la paciente? –Preguntó a la enfermera sin voltearla a ver.

-Desde que entró al hospital nadie ha venido a verla –le contestó

-¿Y cómo se comporta en sus salidas al patio?

-Se las hemos tenido que cancelar doctor Taisho…

-¿O sea que vive en total encierro y aislamiento? –pregunto muy sorprendido volteando ver a la jefa de enfermeras.

-Fue una medida que debimos tomar dado a que la paciente reacciona muy mal en compañía de otras personas… se vuelve muy agresiva –Se justificó la jefa de enfermeras poniéndose nerviosa ante la mirada disgustada del joven doctor.

-Eso ya lo veremos –sentenció muy enojado lanzándole la bitácora al escritorio y dirigiéndose a la habitación 210. Llegó a la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla, vio a la joven sentada al borde de su cama con ambas manos asentadas en su regazo y su rostro hacia abajo siendo tapada por su flequillo, no se movía y parecía tranquila…

-Buenos días Inuyasha –le saludó un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años que estaba llegando hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-Buenos días Naraku –Saludó a aquel hombre para luego mirar la hora en su reloj de pulso… -Supongo que tú eres el psicólogo de Higurashi.

-Así es –Afirmó aquel doctor de aspecto siniestro –Eh escuchado que tú serás el encargado de Higurashi de ahora en adelante –comentó con una retorcida risa burlona.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan Naraku –le respondió muy serio, aunque lo conocía de años siempre hubo algo en él que no le parecía, no sabía que era, como una mala vibra o presentimiento…

-Aquí todo se sabe, y supongo que ser el hijo del director no es ninguna garantía para ti –le contestó de forma despectiva -Bueno, pues debo entrar… nos vemos Inuyasha… -Se despidió del joven al momento que pasaba una copia de la tarjeta de acceso por el sensor para luego entrar a la habitación y cerrar nuevamente la puerta tras de sí.

Inuyasha se volvió a asomar por la ventanilla… observo cómo la joven paciente se ponía tensa ante la presencia del psicólogo apretando fuertemente la parte de su delgada bata que se encontraba reposando sobre sus rodillas, no levantaba la mirada, el psicólogo le decía algunas cosas pero, tras la puerta, Inuyasha era incapaz de escuchar nada, el psicólogo se sentó junto a la joven poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro provocando que la chica perdiera por completo el control abalanzándose sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso, quedando Kagome encima y en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el bolígrafo para después oprimirlo contra la garganta de Naraku amenazándolo con clavárselo.

-¡NO! –gritó Inuyasha alarmado y rápidamente buscó su tarjeta de acceso en su bata para luego entrar… en el momento que entro a la habitación Naraku había tomado a Kagome por sus muñecas y después la lanzó contra la pared provocando que ella se diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda y callera de bruces al piso…

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES? –preguntó Inuyasha completamente exaltado a Naraku mientras corría hacia Kagome

-¿QUÉ NO VISTE QUE ME ESTABA ATACANDO ESA LOCA? –le contestó un exaltado Naraku mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿ESA LOCA? ¿ASÍ ES CÓMO TE DIRIGES A TUS PACIENTES? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ÉTICA TIENES NARAKU? –sentía que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza del coraje mientras ponía a la joven de pie con mucha dificultad puesto que esta no dejaba de patalear y sacudirse para que Inuyasha la soltara.

-¡SANTO CIELO!, ¿PERO QUÉ HA OCURRIDO? –pregunto Kagura aterrada al momento que entraba a la habitación, el grito que hizo Inuyasha antes de entrar la había alarmado.

-¡Nada Kagura! otra vez Higurashi causando problemas –Le contestó Naraku mientras se sacudía la ropa. –Se me abalanzó de nuevo y me la quite de encima –Dijo con cinismo.

-¿Y TENÍAS QUE ARROJARLA CONTRA LA PARED PARA QUITÁRTELA DE ENCIMA? –Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha aún exaltado.

-Doctor Taisho, me temo que usted aún no conoce a la paciente Higurashi, ella es muy agresiva con las personas –le contesto la jefa de enfermeras tratando de justificar al doctor Naraku.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NARAKU ES TAN DEBILUCHO COMO PARA NO PODER SUJETAR A HIGURASHI EN VEZ DE EMPUJARLA TAN BRUSCAMENTE?- le contestó a la enfermera quien no supo que hacer más que quedarse muda. –¡NI SIQUIERA SABES SI LA LASTIMASTE! –Le replicó a Naraku lanzándole una mortal mirada para luego voltear a ver a Kagome quien seguía pataleando para soltarse pero el fuerte agarre de Inuyasha se lo impedía… -¡Tranquila Kagome, no te voy a hacer daño! –Le decía con una voz mucho más tranquila -¿Te has lastimado? –le preguntó a la perturbada joven sin resultado alguno puesto que ella no mostraba intención de tranquilizarse.

-Es inútil Doctor Inuyasha, ella es muy arisca –le dijo Kagura para que desistiera.

-¡Déjalo Kagura! Que él sólo se dé cuenta de con qué clase de paciente está tratando –le dijo Naraku mientras salía de la habitación con un fuerte grado de indignación.

-Kagome, déjame ayudarte por favor… -insistió Inuyasha ignorando por completo a Naraku y Kagura, pero Kagome seguía retorciéndose hasta que por fin Inuyasha desistió y la soltó… apenas se sintió libre corrió rápidamente hacia un rincón para luego agacharse abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro tras sus rodillas, comenzando a mecerse sobre sí.

-"Qué triste es ver un caso tan extremo" –pensó Inuyasha mientras la observaba en aquel rincón, la actitud de la joven lo había conmovido y suspiro con pesadumbres. Kagome miró sobre sus rodillas para poder ver a aquel desconocido de ojos dorados y cabellera negra que había irrumpido a la habitación momentos atrás. Inuyasha lo notó y se fue acercando lentamente, provocando que ella volviera a ocultar su rostro tras sus rodillas.

-No me temas Kagome, me llamo Inuyasha–le dijo con una tierna voz mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. –Necesito que confíes en mí, sólo quiero ayudarte… -después de decir esto Kagome volvió a levantar la mirada para poder quedarse viendo al amable doctor. Inuyasha notó en su mirar color chocolate un profundo vacío y tristeza, se quedó viendo directamente aquellos ojos como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. –Si tan solo pudieses decirme lo que te ocurrió –dijo sin dejar de mirar los hipnotizantes ojos de la joven. Alzó una mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que caía por el rostro de la joven provocando que esta se asustara –No Kagome, no te asustes –trató de calmarla Inuyasha pero ella salió corriendo y se metió bajo la sabana de la cama.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la observó ocultarse.

-Vamos Doctor Taisho, hay que aprovechar que se encuentra tranquila. –Lo animó a salir Kagura quien aún se encontraba dentro de la habitación presenciando todo.

Inuyasha observó por unos momentos más a Kagome… -Te prometo que te voy a ayudar –menciono en un tono casi inaudible para después dirigirse a la salida junto con Kagura.

Una vez que salieron ambos y cerraron la puerta, Kagome empezó a asomarse de entre la sabana para quedarse viendo fijamente en esa dirección… de sus labios salió un inocente… -¿Me lo prometes?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.<br>**

**Gracias a todos y todas que han dejado sus reviews se los agradezco inmensamente... me motivan a seguir escribiendo... y por fis no dejen de escribir sus reviews.  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	3. Chapter 3 INFIDELIDADES

**HolaAaAa! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo de "HERMOSA LOCURA", espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. INFIDELIDADES<strong>

_-¡Hola amor!_ –se escuchó un efusivo saludo a través del celular…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kikyo?… llevo mucha prisa… -contestó con tono de fastidio Inuyasha mientras conducía por la autopista a gran velocidad.

_-¿Acaso ya no puedo hablar con mi novio? He estado tratando de localizarte pero no me has devuelto ninguna llamada… -_replicó la joven con un tono que a Inuyasha le resultaba muy irritante.

-¡Sabes perfectamente bien que he estado hasta el tope de trabajo Kikyo!… ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? –le contestó con disgusto.

-_Pero no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo cielito… -_Le replicó la joven de manera lastimosa provocando que Inuyasha se sintiera mal… después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas…

-Perdóname Kikyo, lo que pasa es que estoy bajo mucha presión y en estos momentos no soy muy buena compañía para nadie.

-_Está bien Inuyasha, perdóname tú por molestarte._ –le dijo en un tono más serio

-No tienes que disculparte… mira, para compensarte te voy a llevar esta noche a cenar a donde tú quieras ¿Vale? –le prometió aquel joven de dorado mirar…

_-¡¿En serio osito?... ¡Gracias!, me voy a poner muy guapa para ti amor… -_el tono meloso en su voz había regresado ante tal propuesta.

-Entonces así quedamos… paso por ti a las 9… hasta pronto… -concluyó el joven y colgó el celular al momento en que entraba al "Santa Inés"…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Por otro lado, la joven con la que se encontraba hablando hace unos momentos, colgaba su celular al momento en que una retorcida sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro…

-¿Con quién hablabas cariño? –una voz masculina se escuchó tras Kikyo, provocando que esta guardara su celular en su bolso y volteara a ver a aquel hombre desnudo que se encontraba envuelto en una sábana…

-¡Con una amiga cielito!... quiere que salgamos esta noche… -contestó al momento en que se le acercaba y empezaba a dar seductores besos a aquel masculino cuello.

-Pero yo quiero pasar otra noche contigo… -le reprochó aquel hombre

-¿Qué tal si mejor te lo repongo en este momento tigre?… -le planteó al momento en que se abría la bata de baño y la dejaba caer a sus pies, dejando al descubierto su femenina figura...

-Eres una tramposa Kikyo… sabes que no me voy a resistir ante tus encantos… le dijo con una gruesa y seductora voz al momento en que jalaba el desnudo cuerpo de la joven para untárselo en el de él… -¡Vamos a la cama!...

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Inuyasha se estaba bajando de su vehículo para dirigirse a paso veloz hacia la institución psiquiátrica… Se sentía mal debido a que el día anterior no tuvo tiempo de regresar a la habitación 210… su día estuvo lleno de citas, consultas y papeleos, pero aprovechó para adelantar trabajo y así poder estar más al pendiente de Kagome… subió las escalinatas de piedra del Hospital y entro por la gran puerta de vidrio, ese día no había mucho movimiento así que se dirigió directo a su oficina para dejar su portafolio y tomar la tarjeta de acceso de Higurashi, esta vez no lo abordó su rubia asistente puesto que había decidido darle el día libre… a paso veloz salió de su oficina para caminar por los largos pasillos y llegar hasta la mesa de la jefa de enfermeras, quien por cierto, no se encontraba ahí… Inuyasha observó su reloj y notó que era justamente la hora del desayuno de Kagome, siguió de largo hasta llegar a la habitación indicada y se dispuso a observar por la ventanilla… ahí se encontraba la joven sentada en su dura cama mirando hacia el piso… enfrente de ella había una mesita plegable con un plato de avena encima y la enfermera Kagura a un lado tratando de hacer que la cuchara que llevaba en mano fuera introducida a la boca de Kagome… pero esta se resistía rotundamente volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones. Kagura empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y cada vez trataba de alimentarla con más brusquedad. Kagura a pesar de ser la jefa de enfermeras tenía que ser quien alimentara a la paciente debido a que las otras enfermeras se negaban a atenderla a causa de sus incontenibles ataques de ira. Después de muchos intentos más la joven Kagome se molestó a tal grado de empujar aquella mesita plegable y tirarla junto con el plato que se encontraba reposando sobre ella, quedando así esparcida toda la avena por el piso. Kagura no pensaba soportar más aquel acto de rebeldía y decidida tomó a la joven del brazo para obligarla a agacharse y recoger aquel tiradero del piso. Kagome quien se encontraba ya hincada sobre el piso empujó a aquella brusca enfermera provocando que cayese de espaldas sobre la avena, quedando totalmente embarrada y pegajosa. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante aquella cómica escena y se dispuso a entrar.

-Veo que es una tarea difícil alimentarla ¿eh? – le preguntó divertido a Kagura mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¡No le veo la gracia! –contestó una enojada enfermera llena de avena mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de aquel doctor.

-Solo hay que tenerle paciencia Kagura, no debemos perder los estribos con ella. No tiene la culpa de lo que le sucede… -la voz de Inuyasha sonaba tranquila.

La joven Kagome rápidamente se subió a su cama y se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente al apuesto doctor.

-Por favor Kagura, mándame a la señora del aseo para que limpie este lugar y ve a cambiarte de ropa… le pidió muy amablemente mientras le dirigía una atractiva sonrisa.

-Está bien doctor Taisho –fue lo único que profirió la fúrica enfermera para después salir de aquella habitación.

Inuyasha se volteó para mirar a aquella joven que se veía notablemente nerviosa ante el hecho de quedar a solas con él.

-No debes temerme Kagome, yo solo quiero que te recuperes pronto y retomes tu vida de antes ¿No te gustaría eso? –le pregunto con ternura mientras se mantenía de pie en su mismo lugar para no provocarle más ansiedad

Kagome no mostraba intención de relajarse, apretándose cada vez más contra la fría pared.

–Sí que le diste su merecido a esa molestosa enfermera Kagome, fue muy graciosos –le volvió a dirigir la palabra mientras ponía una cara divertida para romper el hielo…

Kagome dejó escapar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y empezaba a relajar su cuerpo…

-¡Pero qué linda te vez cuando sonríes!, deberías hacerlo más seguido, no me gusta verte triste… ¿Me prometes que sonreirás más?... –preguntó intentando acercarse muy lentamente hacía aquella joven… al parecer a Kagome le gustó aquel comentario puesto que en su rostro se reflejó un tono rojizo…

TOC..TOC..TOC… Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta hizo que a la joven se le borrara el sonrojo y dirigiera su nerviosa mirada hacia la puerta. Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ahí y en seguida vio a una señora robusta y de baja estatura con un aspecto temeroso, llevaba consigo un palo de trapear y una cubeta llena de agua y espuma.

-¡Ah! Pase señora Zasuna… -la invitó a pasar Inuyasha pero al parecer Zasuna tenía mucho miedo de entrar a la habitación de Kagome.

-¿N..no es peligrosa? –fue lo único que logro decir mientras se inclinaba para ver a la perturbada jovencita.

-¿Kagome?... Pero si ella es muy linda… ¿Verdad Kag?... –dijo mientras volteaba a verla y le dirigía una tierna sonrisa pero ella seguía hecha un ovillo sobre su cama…

La señora del aseo decidió entrar muy cautelosamente y muerta del miedo se dispuso a limpiar aquel tiradero en menos de unos minutos ya había terminado y rápidamente salió de aquella espeluznante habitación… Nuevamente Inuyasha y Kagome volvían a quedar a solas y un molesto silencio se hizo presente… Inuyasha se perdió en sus pensamientos y dudas, quería saber qué era lo que en verdad le había sucedido a aquella perturbada chica…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kagura irrumpió en la habitación para informar que era la hora del baño de Kagome. Tras de ella entraron 2 enfermeras más, entre las tres tomaron de los brazos a Kagome para sacarla de la habitación… Inuyasha las siguió por los largos pasillos observando cómo Kagome se iba resistiendo y prácticamente la llevaban arrastrando hasta llegar a una gran puerta para luego atravesarla… Inuyasha se quedó de pie frente a la puerta y esperando unos minutos se asomó por la ventanilla… la habitación era muy amplia y con mucha iluminación, con las paredes y el piso llenos de pequeñas losas blancas, alrededor habían enfiladas muchas regaderas y desagües.

En medio de la habitación se encontraban las enfermeras rodeando una gran tina metálica llena de agua espumosa en la cual se encontraba Kagome sumergida hasta el cuello… parecía que la joven ya no ponía más resistencia y se encontraba muy quieta esperando que las enfermeras terminaran de asearla… sobre su cabeza tenía una gran cantidad de espuma que para el criterio de Inuyasha le daba un aspecto muy infantil y tierno, y más aún cuando la joven se dispuso a jugar con la espuma que flotaba a su alrededor, pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver cómo una de las enfermeras le vertía agua sobre su cabeza haciendo que la espuma resbalara y su fleco le cubriera la mitad del rostro… Algo había en esa chica que lograba captar toda la atención del joven doctor, a pesar de que todos la veían como un monstruo, él lograba ver más allá, lograba ver a una dulce joven que sufría por la tragedia que la rodeaba, había perdido a toda su familia y, aunque todos opinaran que ella los había asesinado brutalmente, el sentía dentro que eso no podía ser posible, que ella no dañaría ni a una mosca, la veía ahí, dentro de la tina, jugando con la espuma, tan en su mundo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, como protegiéndose así misma de las demás personas… aunque ella fuera tan salvaje y atacara a la gente sin motivo aparente, él sabía que ella es mucho más frágil y débil de lo que todos pensaban… e inexplicablemente sentía la fuerte necesidad de protegerla de todo y de todos… Esa joven que conocía desde apenas un par de días había logrado despertar en aquel doctor un sentimiento jamás había experimentado...

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Un flamante Audi se detenía en la entrada de una gran mansión, en seguida aquellas grandes rejas metálicas se abrían de par en par… el vehículo volvió a arrancar y entró avanzando a través de un camino de baldosas para después rodear aquella magnifica fuente de piedra. Casi al momento en que se detenía al pie de las escalinatas de mármol, que conducían hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, las puertas se abrían para así dejar ver una hermosa figura femenina que lucía un largo y elegante vestido de noche color negro que se entallaba perfectamente a cada recoveco de aquella mujer, resaltando aún más sus atributos.

El apuesto joven que vestía un elegante esmoquin negro, rápidamente se bajó del auto para tomar de la mano a aquella mujer y caballerosamente ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, y subir al auto...

-¡Sí que te pusiste bellísima esta noche Kikyo!... -le dijo a modo de alago a aquella fina mujer al momento de arrancar el coche y disponerse a salir de aquel lugar.

-¡Gracias Inuyasha… tú también esta guapísimo! –le contestó de manera seductora mientras una mano empezaba a acariciar la pierna de aquel joven.

-Aquí no Kikyo, porque si me aloco cancelo la cena para que vallamos a mi departamento… -le advirtió con una sonrisa picarona.

Después de unos minutos transitando por las concurridas calles, llegaron al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad. Se bajaron del auto e Inuyasha le dio las llaves al personal del ballet parking. Entraron al lujoso lugar donde un señor les recibió para preguntar el nombre a quien se hizo la reservación, Inuyasha dio su nombre e inmediatamente fueron conducidos a la mesa más cotizada puesto que tenía una hermosa vista al mar…

Ambos jóvenes, que por cierto, atraían la mirada de todos, tomaron asiento y un mesero en seguida les proporcionó el menú y una gran botella de su mejor champagne, llenando el par de copas que se encontraban en la mesa. Los jóvenes ordenaron y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales. Inuyasha hasta el momento no le había mencionado a su padre del compromiso con la señorita Kikyo debido a su distante relación, de hecho, ni siquiera se la había presentado… y extrañamente eso a Kikyo no le causaba molestia alguna, y no había puesto ningún interés en conocer al que sería su futuro suegro. Incluso parecía que evitaba cualquier acercamiento con aquel magnate señor.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con el trabajo cariño? –preguntó Kikyo fingiendo interés al momento en que les llevaban los exquisitos platillos.

-Pues he estado muy ocupado y lleno de pendientes, y recién mi padre me ha asignado a un paciente muy problemático…

-Pobre de mí osito… necesita que le dé un poco de mi medicina de amor anti estrés –le dijo en un modo sugerente mientras, por debajo de la mesa, con su pie acariciaba la entrepierna del joven.

Inuyasha sólo atino a sonreír a modo de complicidad, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza no dejaba de girar en torno a Kagome… así continuaron platicando hasta que el celular que Kikyo había dejado sobre la mesa unos momentos antes, sonó abruptamente, captando la atención del joven quien, al dirigir la mirada hacia aquel artefacto, notó un nombre bastante familiar… pero Kikyo rápidamente lo tomó y mencionó que era un pariente suyo para luego excusarse mientras se ponía de pie para contestar la llamada en privado. Inuyasha se quedó pensando en aquel nombre que había visto en el celular, "¿será posible que fuera…?" Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para desviar de su mente esa ridícula suposición, dando cómo explicación más lógica que aquél nombre era muy común y cualquiera podría llamarse así…

Mientras que en un lugar más apartado, Kikyo se encontraba hablando por el celular en un tono muy bajito y sensual…

-¡Yo también ya ansío por estar a solas contigo querido!...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA IMPORTANTE.!:<span> Antes que nada quisiera excusarme por tardar un poquitín en publicar "Hermosa Locura" y "Una nueva Vida" pero he tenido un problema amoroso que me ha robado todos mis pensamientos y tiempo, y les quería decir que tal vez no este actualizando diario alternando mis historias, como lo habia hecho hasta ahora, pero no se preocupen por que no tardare más de un par de días antes de actualizar nuevamente... y haré todo lo posible por que se lo más prónto posible. **

**Y ahora si..! ¿Que les pareció el tercer capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus reviews:**

**ºNataome**

**ºWithemiko5 ****(por supuesto que puedes llamarme amiga y con mucho gusto yo seré la tuya...!)****"¡Gracias por todo!"****  
><strong>

**ºMr. D**

**ºAmoinuyasha**

**ºJenaome**

**ºKagome-1551**

**ºKaguya no tsuki**

**ºkag.155**

**º**

**ºsuperYODA**

**ºnakuru**

**ºKagxInu 4 ever**

**En verdad un millon de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos loos que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	4. Chapter 4 INOCENCIA ROBADA

**HolaAaAa! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de "HERMOSA LOCURA", espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. INOCENCIA ROBADA<strong>

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos y los entornó para adaptarlos a la débil luz, inmediatamente notó algo extraño, se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre una pequeña y dura cama, se incorporó con dificultad para poder quedar sentado. Empezó a observar a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas, de paredes blancas y puerta de acero, apenas iluminado por una tenue luz blanca que titilaba continuamente… Asentó sus pies en el frío piso e inmediatamente bajó su mirada, estaba vestido únicamente por la delgada bata azul que usaban los internos del "Santa Inés"…_

_-"¡No puede ser posible esto!... acaso ¿me internaron aquí? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?" –mil pensamientos recorrían su mente, mientras el miedo le comenzaba a invadir… corrió hacia la puerta_

_-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡HAN COMETIDO UN ERROR! ¡ABRANMEEE!–gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó fuertemente la puerta, el pánico se había apoderado de él. Las enfermeras y doctores pasaban por enfrente de la puerta pero nadie le prestó ni la más mínima atención, todos seguían su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien se encontraba gritando y golpeteando._

_Inuyasha se empezó a agotar, sus manos le dolían de tanto golpear, y sus gritos ya le habían desgarrado la garganta… simplemente se dejó caer en el frío piso mientras su cabeza la mantenía apoyada sobre la metálica puerta._

_-¿Frustrante? ¿Desesperante? –Una tranquila voz, que no logró reconocer, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento obligándolo a voltear para ver de quién se trataba… -¿Dime cómo se siente? –Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquella imagen…_

_-¿Ka..Kagome? –preguntó sorprendido mientras observaba a la joven que se encontraba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, con un largo vestido de un blanco inmaculado…_

_-¿Cómo salgo de aquí? –preguntó desesperado, provocando que la joven sonriera levemente, pero sus ojos se veían tan cansados, tan vacíos…_

_-No hay manera de salir… y mientras más grites y más escenas armes, más te juzgaran de loco… más pensarán que estas enfermo de la cabeza… Qué irónico ¿No lo crees? Mientras más intentes decirles que han cometido un error, más estarán seguros de que éste es el lugar adecuado para ti. Nadie te escuchará solo por el simple hecho de estar tras esa fría puerta y usar la bata azul que, por alguna razón, le da a cualquiera un aspecto demente… -a pesar de las palabras tan aplastantes y desoladas, su voz no perdía la serenidad…_

_-Pero no puede ser posible, debe haber una forma de que se den cuenta, para eso están aquí ¿O no?..._

_Kagome dejó escapar una pequeña risa a modo de sarcasmo… -Bienvenido a mi infierno… -fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a desvanecerse en el aire. _

_-¡ESPERA KAGOME! ¡NO ME DEJES SÓLO POR FAVOR!... gritó con suma desesperación mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba la chica, pero cuando llegó, ella ya había desaparecido por completo, dejando a Inuyasha abrazando simplemente al aire._

_Inmediatamente un sonido ensordecedor lo hizo voltear a ver en dirección de la puerta… por la ventanilla se observaba una sombra negra, con un par de ojos inyectados en sangre y una retorcida sonrisa blanca… Era cómo un demonio. Inuyasha se paralizó ante aquella imagen demoniaca y un súbito escalofrió le recorrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral al observar cómo el foquito rojo de la puerta cambiaba a verde en señal de que ésta se abrirá…_

_Inuyasha corrió desesperado para apoyarse sobre la puerta y así evitar que esta se abriese, pero en seguida el demonio comenzó a golpearla fuertemente haciendo que él aterrorizado joven rebotara sobre la puerta ante cada golpe. Un último golpe bastó para que ésta se abriera, aplastando brutalmente al ahora paciente contra la pared. Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró con tanta fuerza que hasta el piso vibró ante el estruendo. Inuyasha quien había apretado los ojos ante el golpe, los fue abriendo poco a poco para toparse de frente ante aquella sombra demoniaca, Inuyasha retrocedió para volverse a apoyar contra la puerta provocando una sonora carcajada del demonio. El joven se sentía tan vulnerable, tan insignificante… como si un ratoncito fuese asechado por un hambriento felino… No podía evitar temblar salvajemente, estaba totalmente cubierto en sudor y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco…_

_La imagen demoniaca comenzaba a acercarse hacia él mientras se relamía los labios y parecía divertirle el temor que invadía a su víctima… -¡Voy a acabar contigo y con Kagome!... –dijo aquel demonio dejando escuchar una voz rasposa y áspera._

_Ante aquella amenaza, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sacar valor desde lo más profundo para enfrentársele -¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A KAGOME MALDITO! –preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para confrontarlo, no sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de pensar que le hicieran algún daño a Kagome lo llenaba de coraje y valor._

_El demonio esbozó una sonora carcajada provocando que retumbara el lugar. Inuyasha se armó de valor y casi sin pensarlo corrió hacía el "ente" al momento en que este lanzaba un fulminante rayo en dirección al chico…_

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS…?... –había despertado… se encontraba en su habitación y todo lucía tranquilo y silencioso, a excepción de su agitada respiración… Instintivamente el joven volteó lentamente su cabeza hacía su costado, y lo que vio le sorprendió…_

_-Kagome… -mencionó totalmente sorprendido, pero casi en un susurro, al ver aquella perfecta figura femenina recostada en su cama dándole la espalda, precia estar durmiendo muy tranquilamente. Inuyasha posó suavemente su mano sobre el delicado hombro de la joven y lentamente la atrajo para sí, haciendo que la chica quedara boca arriba, pero lo que vio lo dejo aterrado… El rostro de la joven se encontraba en un estado de putrefacción muy avanzado y los gusanos la devoraban hambrientos…_

-.-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe sobre su cama, al fin había despertado de tan perturbadora pesadilla… se encontraba totalmente bañado en sudor, podía escuchar su corazón latir violentamente y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada… Volteó a ver en todas direcciones para corroborar que había sido sólo una espantosa pesadilla… se encontraba totalmente sólo. Observó su reloj y notó que eran las 3 de la madrugada… aún sentía tan real aquella pesadilla… el susto no parecía querer abandonarlo. Su intranquilidad provocó que inmediatamente se pusiera de pié y buscara en su armario como loco unos jeans y una camisa, rápidamente se lo puso y se dirigió a paso veloz hacía la salida. En unos segundos ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento e inmediatamente desactivó la alarma de su auto para luego subirse. Arrancó de golpe, provocando que las llantas rechinaran estrepitosamente al salir del estacionamiento.

Iba tan rápido por la carretera, que si movía unos milímetros la guía del auto podía perder totalmente el control y provocar un terrible accidente… La neblina cubría casi en su totalidad la fría madrugada, dándole a la carretera un aspecto macabro…

Por fin, llegó al Hospital "Santa Inés", detuvo bruscamente el vehículo al pie de la escalinata de piedra que llevaba a la entrada del edificio…

Inuyasha permaneció por unos momentos sentado en su asiento, con las manos fijas en el volante, y mirando a la nada, la respiración agitada comenzaba a disminuir su ritmo, dejó resbalar ambas manos sobre el contorno del volante para después dejarlas caer a sus costados. Por fin esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta hasta donde había llegado solo por una tonta pesadilla… se sentía tonto, por lo que dirigió su mano derecha a la llave, que aún se encontraba pegada al auto, para girarla y arrancar, pero en el momento en el que el motor encendió, un terrible presentimiento le atravesó provocando que su estómago se contrajera bruscamente. Volteó a ver hacia el edificio que, con tanta niebla alrededor, tenía un aspecto macabro… Algo no estaba bien…

Desesperado, bajó tan rápido del auto, que ni se preocupó de apagar el motor o cerrar la puerta… Subió tropezándose por la escalinata y se estrelló contra las puertas de cristal que se encontraban cerradas…

-¡ÁBRANMEEE! –gritó con desesperación el joven mientras golpeaba las puertas… Un somnoliento y regordete vigilante se acercó lentamente, mientras se extrañaba de aquella actitud…

-¿Está todo bien doctor Taisho? –preguntó sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, mientras sacaba su llavero con infinidad de llaves y abría la puerta.

-¡Eso quiero averiguar!- le contestó Inuyasha mientras entraba y se dirigía hacia los pasillos a toda prisa. Desde lejos ya vislumbraba la puerta de Kagome… el pasillo parecía hacerse más largo a medida de que avanzaba…

Llegó a la puerta de la joven e inmediatamente se asomó por la ventanilla… tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para poder distinguir la habitación, que extrañamente se encontraba a obscuras… parecía estar todo tranquilo… cuando de repente, logro distinguir que algo dentro se movió rápidamente… Inuyasha tardó unos escasos segundos para darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguien que forcejeaba bruscamente con Kagome sobre la cama…

Inuyasha escudriñó desesperado entre sus ropas en busca de la tarjeta de acceso… sintió morir al pensar que se le había olvidado en su departamento, pero su alma regreso a su cuerpo al encontrarla en uno de sus bolsillos. La pasó torpemente por el censor y sin esperar a que se abriera sola, empujó la puerta con brusquedad, para luego abalanzarse sobre el tipo que se encontraba entre las piernas de la atemorizada chica que luchaba con garras y dientes.

Inuyasha lo agarró de las ropas para lanzarlo fuertemente contra el piso, y luego se le fue encima descargando en el intruso toda su ira a golpes. Kagome, que se encontraba aterrada, se cubrió lo más que pudo y se arrinconó contra la pared observando aquella escena…

No fue hasta que el regordete vigilante, que llegó un poco más tarde debido a su lento correr, prendió las luces, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que aquél intruso era…

-¡NARAKU! –Gritó sorprendido a aquel rostro ensangrentado que se encontraba tirado en el piso… -¡ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE HIJO DE PU..! –le dijo con rabia mientras lo molía a golpes…

El vigilante trató de separar a Inuyasha de Naraku, sin resultado alguno, pero en ese momento llegaron un par de enfermeros que tenían guardia esa noche y tomaron por los brazos Inuyasha para evitar que siga lanzando golpes…

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó el vigilante tratando de corroborar lo que ya se imaginaba…

-¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL TRATÓ DE ABUSAR DE KAGOME! –gruñó Inuyasha mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de los enfermeros… Naraku se puso de pie con dificultad y se limpió con el torso de su mano un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, mientras le lanzaba una fulminante mirada.

-¡¿Pero que rayos le sucede doctor Onigumo? –Preguntó sorprendido el vigilante a Naraku… -¿Sabe la gravedad de lo que acaba de hacer?

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por una chiquilla loca –le contestó sínicamente al vigilante, provocando que a Inuyasha se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza de la rabia…

-¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A REFUNDIR EN LA CARCEL, MALDITO VIOLADOR! –Gritó desesperado y lleno de una incontenible ira… mientras trataba de soltarse para ir a volverle a golpear hasta el cansancio…

En pocos minutos la policía ya se encontraba arrestando a Naraku… mientras unas enfermeras se habían llevado a Kagome a la sala de urgencias… ya estaban atendiendo a la joven quien se encontraba demasiado hostil. Inuyasha trataba de decirle cosas tranquilizadoras para que se dejara tratar, pero ella parecía no escuchar…

-Será mejor que se retire de la habitación doctor Taisho –le indicó la ginecóloga, quien se encontraba de mal genio debido a la presencia de aquel hombre…

Inuyasha la obedeció muy en contra de su voluntad, puesto que él quería permanecer al lado de Kagome… Se quedó esperando a la puerta de aquella sala, mientras daba incesantes vueltas en círculos… la angustia de los resultados de los análisis le perturbaba demasiado… tenía miedo de enterarse de que aquel ataque no haya sido el primero…

Los espera se hacía eterna para Inuyasha… por la ventana se empezaba a distinguir el lejano amanecer, y miraba continuamente su reloj…

En eso, la ginecóloga salió abruptamente de la sala, Inuyasha trató de leerle el rostro para adivinar el diagnóstico, pero terminó preocupándose aún más ante la seriedad de la doctora.

-¿Qué dicen los estudios? –preguntó desesperado el joven

-Al parecer no ha logrado penetrarla esta noche…

-¿Esta noche? ¿A qué se refiere con esta noche? –preguntó mientras sentía cómo perdía las fuerzas y su corazón amenazaba con detenerse…

-La joven Higurashi muestra signos de violación, marcas viejas y desgarres sin sanar… creemos que no es la primera vez que el doctor Naraku la visitaba… le espera una larga condena por atacar sexualmente a un paciente y por violación.

Inuyasha se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía totalmente destrozado, impotente y miserable por no haberse dado cuenta antes…

-¿P..puedo pasar a verla?...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: en el capítulo anterior agradecí a las personas que me handejado sus reviews pero por alguna razon no apareció el nombre de alguien a quien puse... y es:<strong>

** chibi. alexandra... Gracias a tí tambien por tus reviews! **

**Disculpen la demora..! ¿Que les pareció el cuarto capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...**

**En verdad un millon de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	5. Chapter 5 EL OBSEQUIO

**HolaAaAa! Por fin les traigo el 5º capítulo de "HERMOSA LOCURA", espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. EL OBSEQUIO<strong>

Inuyasha se dirigía furioso a paso veloz hacia la sala de juntas… esta vez tenía mucho que decirle a su padre… Cuando entró ya se encontraban ahí los 3 hombres de costumbre, se dirigió a su lugar...

-Llegas tarde Inuyasha… -le dijo fríamente el Director de la Institución que se encontraba sentado en la silla principal. El reloj apenas y mostraba un minuto de retraso…

-¡No me interesa! –Le contestó fúrico el joven sin ganas de discutir por el tonto reclamo del tiempo… -¡Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio en estos momentos!

-¿A sí?... ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó simulando interés…

-¡Uno de tus empleados abusó… sexualmente de una paciente! –gruñó… aquellas palabras le costaban salir de su boca.

-Lo sé… -contestó indiferente… -¡Y te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a armar un escándalo de esta magnitud por favor!... Le dejas muy mala imagen al "Santa Inés"… -se quedó fijamente viendo a su hijo a modo de reprimenda.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS DICES?... –Inuyasha no podía creer las palabras de su padre… -¿ACASO NO HAS ESCUCHADO BIEN? ¡EL MALDITO DE NARAKU ABUSÓ DE KAGOME!...

-Ya te dije que lo sé muy bien… Gracias a ti lo sabe todo el país… -le contestó al momento en que le lanzaba un periódico a Inuyasha, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar asiento. En la primera plana había un encabezado de lo ocurrido y junto a este estaban las fotos de Naraku siendo arrestado y del "Santa Inés"… -Ya todos los medios están hablando de la clase de personal que hay en mi Institución… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero me estás haciendo perder? –le preguntó sumamente serio a su hijo…

-¡¿Pero es que acaso solo eso te importa? –Inuyasha se sentía decepcionado de su padre -¿Acaso no es más importante la calidad de vida de tus pacientes? ¿No te importa que se recuperen y salgan de este horrible lugar?...

-Inuyasha… aun no aprendes cómo funciona el mundo… Aquí tiene que llegar a la sima sin importar a quienes pises en el proceso… -la voz de su padre sonaba fría y su rostro tenía una expresión dura…

-¡Eres increíble papá…! Me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo… -Inuyasha se dispuso a salir de la sala…

-Por cierto… En este momento voy a enviarle a Naraku mis mejores abogados para que lo saquen lo más pronto posible… -Dijo el Director mientras empezaba a organizar sus documentos… Inuyasha se paró en seco y sintió cómo la ira le iba subiendo rápidamente…

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¿ME ENTENDISTE?... a Inuyasha ya no le importaba que aquel señor sea su padre… -¡SI TÚ TE ATREVES A HACER CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO A FAVOR DE ESE BASTARDO TE JURO QUE HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR HUNDIR ESTA INSTITUCIÓN Y TU NOMBRE!

-¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS AMENAZAS! ¡VOY A SACAR A NARAKU DE AHÍ Y TÚ MISMO VAS A ATESTIGUAR A SU FAVOR! –El padre de Inuyasha se puso de pie bruscamente para enfrentar a su hijo.

-¡ANTES MUERTO! ¿OÍSTE? ¡JAMÁS VOY A AYUDAR A ESA PORQUERÍA DE PERSONA! –Inuyasha estaba lleno de rabia.

-¡SE TE OLVIDA QUE YO PUEDO DESPEDIRTE SI ME LO PROPONGO! ¡CRÉEME QUE NO ME VOY A TOCAR EL CORAZÓN POR SER MI HIJO!

-¡YA NO ME INTERESA SER TU HIJO! ¡PARA MÍ TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UN POBRE DIABLO! ¡Y SI TE ATREVES A DESPEDIRME VOY A MOVER MAR Y TIERRA CON TAL DE VERTE TRAS LAS REJAS A TI TAMBIÉN!

-¡QUIERO VER QUE TE ATREVAS! –su padre lo amenazó

-¡NO ME ASUSTAN TUS AMENAZAS!... Y UNA COSA MÁS… SI SIGUES DEFENDIENDO A NARAKU PERSONALMENTE VOY A METER A MIS ABOGADOS PARA QUE TE REFUNDAN EN LA CÁRCEL JUNTO CON ÉL POR OBSTACULIZAR A LA JUSTICIA… Y VOY A HACER QUE EL SANTA INÉS SEA SOMETIDO A UNA EXHAUSTIVA AUDITORÍA PARA SACAR A TODO EL PERSONAL INEPTO QUE TENGA ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO PUEDES HACER NADA PRODUCTIVO TE RECOMIENDO QUE DEJES LAS COSAS COMO ESTÁN Y TE HAGAS A UN LADO! –Después de decir esto Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de juntas dejando a su papá de pie, siendo observado por sus atónitos acompañantes…

-"¿Que efecto tiene esa muchachita sobre ti para que te pongas así?" –pensó aquel señor sorprendido al ver que su hijo lo enfrentara de tal modo… Era la primera vez que Inuyasha se atrevía a amenazar a su padre…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Inuyasha se alejaba de la sala de juntas lo más rápido que podía, llevaba la quijada y puños apretados… sus ojos dorados se empezaban a tornar de un color rojo debido a las lágrimas que retenía con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a darle el gusto a su padre de verle llorar…

Entró a su oficina y se sentó tras su escritorio… empezó a rebuscar entre sus cajones hasta que por fin encontró una agenda negra… la hojeó rápidamente en busca de los nombres de algunos abogados… definitivamente estaría preparado en caso de que su padre se atreviera a hacer algún movimiento en su contra. Encontró varios nombres de abogados y los dejó a la mano por cualquier emergencia, pero el nombre de un abogado en especial sería su arma más poderosa… Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número…

-¿Miroku?...

_-¿Inuyasha? ¿Amigo, eres tú?_ –preguntó un joven gratamente sorprendido.

-Si Miroku… cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti… -La voz de Inuyasha sonaba alegre pero apagada… su amigo logró notar que algo no estaba bien…

_-Sí, que gusto volver a hablar contigo, pero… dime, ¿todo está bien? _–Preguntó preocupado

-En estos momentos estoy enfrentando unos problemas y quería saber si cuento con tu apoyo cómo abogado…

_-¡Claro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo amigo!_

-Muchas gracias… ¿Y pues no sé si ya te enteraste de lo que está ocurriendo en el "Santa Inés"?

_-Por desgracia si, de eso hablan todos los noticieros y periódicos… ¿pero tu estas involucrado en todo eso?_

-Yo fui quien delató a Naraku, y ahora tengo en sima a mi propio padre… -le contestó con amargura

_-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu padre está involucrado en lo de la violación?_ –Miroku estaba sorprendido.

-Más bien él está más preocupado por la reputación de su estúpida institución que por sus propios pacientes… tiene intenciones de sacar a Naraku de la cárcel y desmentir lo ocurrido…

_-¡Qué terrible!…_

-Así es, y tengo que estar alerta… mi padre me ha amenazado con despedirme si seguía entrometiéndome… ¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir!...

_-No te preocupes, cuentas conmigo cómo siempre…_

-¡Gracias!... no sabes cómo necesito de un buen amigo en estos momentos… -Inuyasha se sentía más aliviado.

_-Cómo en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas? Yo cubro tu espalda y tú cubres la mía._

-Si amigo… lo recuerdo muy bien… -Inuyasha sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos de preparatoria junto a su inseparable amigo…

El doctor y el abogado continuaron hablando sobre el caso, las medidas que tomarían y estrategias… el primer golpe que darían era el de mandar a Naraku a un juicio para definirle una condena… Y planearon todo lo que podían hacer en el caso de que el padre de Inuyasha decidiera entrar en su defensa... Aún no sabían bien lo que Inu-No Taisho era capaz de hacer por evitar el escandalo pero ellos estarían preparados…

Después de un rato los amigos se despidieron e Inuyasha colgó el teléfono. Apoyó su cara en sus manos mientras la cabeza le daba mil vueltas… Se sentía terrible por el hecho de enfrentarse a su propio padre… pero en este caso estaba Kagome de por medio… no la iba a dejar sola de nuevo… su mente empezaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás…

-Flash Back-

-¿P..puedo pasar a verla?... –Preguntó Inuyasha a la Ginecóloga

-En estos momentos ella está en un shock emocional… no es muy recomendable que un hombre la visite en su estado… -le respondió muy sería la doctora.

-Por favor, se lo suplico… yo soy el responsable de esta paciente y mi deber es ver cómo esta… -Inuyasha se mostraba suplicante.

La Ginecóloga se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, examinando en su mente los pros y los contras de dejarle entrar… pero al final tomó una decisión… -Está bien Doctor Taisho, puede pasar… -la mirada de Inuyasha se iluminó –Pero le suplico que sea muy cuidadoso y no haga movimientos bruscos, ni demasiados acercamientos por favor…

-¡Gracias!… muchísimas gracias… -Inuyasha la tomó de la mano a manera de agradecimiento e inmediatamente entró a la sala de emergencias, dejando a la doctora pensativa, esperaba no arrepentirse de dejarlo pasar.

Inuyasha entró muy cauteloso a aquella fría sala… En ella habían varias camillas enfiladas pegadas a las paredes, rodeadas por cortinas corredizas que colgaban del techo, en su mayoría se encontraban abiertas… en algunas camillas habían pacientes durmiendo… estaba todo tan calmado y silencioso. Casi al fondo de la sala pudo vislumbrar una camilla con una joven recostada en sima dando la espalda y hecha un ovillo. Inuyasha se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar al pié de la cama.

-¿Kagome? –La voz del doctor era casi un susurro. La joven cubrió su rostro con sus manos para que no la viese. –Kagome… perdóname… -Se colocó en un costado de la cama y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su cara. Kagome hundió su cara en la blanca almohada y se alejó de él lo más que la angosta camilla le permitió.

A Inuyasha le partía el corazón verla en ese estado… quiso tomarle la mano a la trastornada joven, pero asustada atinó a darle una sonora cachetada al afligido doctor. Inuyasha se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba aquello. Kagome se le quedó mirando fijamente… tenía una expresión dura y sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, se veían cristalinos pero no se permitía dejar correr ni una sola lagrima…

-Kagome no tienes que guardar todo lo que estas sintiendo… desahógate, grita, llora, golpéame si quieres… pero tienes que sacar todos esos sentimientos para poder salir de esto… yo te voy a ayudar, te lo prometo… para eso estoy aquí. –Inuyasha le hablaba dulcemente pero a la vez muy preocupado, no era nada bueno que ella se contenga ante todo lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Una lágrima corrió por la blanca y tersa mejilla de Kagome contra su voluntad… pero inmediatamente la limpió de manera brusca con el torso de su mano demostrando fortaleza… fortaleza que en realidad no poseía…

Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie… no sabía cómo ayudar a la joven pero de algo si estaba muy seguro… esto no se iba a quedar así…

-Fin Flash Back-

-Doctor Taisho… -Aquella voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha alzó la mirada y vio que era su asistente.

-¿Qué ocurre Kanna? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras guardaba su agenda en un cajón…

-Le informo que la enfermera Kagura ya está aquí…

-Muchas gracias Kanna… Hágala pasar por favor…

-Enseguida doctor… -Kanna salió de la oficina…

-Con permiso doctor Taisho… -Kagura se había asomado por la puerta…

-Adelante Kagura, tome asiento por favor… -Inuyasha le señaló una del par de sillas que se encontraban enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Para qué quería verme doctor? –preguntó la jefa de enfermeras mientras tomaba asiento.

-Kagura… ¿tu sabías de las acciones de Naraku?... –Preguntó muy serio mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no doctor Taisho… Se lo aseguro -Kagura se sintió intimidada ante aquella penetrante mirada dorada.

-Está bien… Le mandé a llamar para hacerle unas preguntas sobre Kagome… Eh observado que otros pacientes, con el mismo grado de Kagome, cuentan con algún objeto personal… además de alguna mesa y silla en su habitación…

-Debido a los repentinos ataques de ira de la paciente Higurashi, nos vimos obligados a retirarle cualquier objeto que la pudiera lastimar tanto a ella cómo al personal que la atiende.

-Mmmm… entiendo… ¿Contaba con algún objeto personal?

-Cuando llegó aquí no tenía nada… pero una enfermera que trabajaba aquí le regaló un tablero de ajedrez… a Kagome le fascinó aunque nunca supo jugarlo, aquella enfermera era la única que parecía poder lidiar con la paciente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con la enfermera?

-El director la despidió debido a que un día, la paciente Higurashi atacó con las piezas del ajedrez a una joven que había venido a visitarlo… le dejó varios cortes en sus brazos.

-¿Una joven dices? ¿Sabes quién era ella? –preguntó intrigado el joven al escuchar que una mujer visitaba a su padre…

-Decía que era su sobrina, sólo vino una vez y ya nunca más volvió.

-¿Su sobrina?... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso Kagura?

-Hace como 2 años…

Inuyasha tenía que saber por qué Kagome había atacado a aquella joven… -Kagura… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo era su psicólogo Naraku?

-Hace cómo un año más o menos doctor…

-¡Maldito!… -profirió entre dientes el joven. –¿Desde cuándo habrá empezado a atacar a Kagome?... –se preguntó en voz alta. Kagura solo se quedó observándolo…

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más doctor?

-Si Kagura… necesito que me proporciones los datos de aquella enfermera por favor…

-Está bien… en unos momentos le mando su currículum… -Kagura se puso de pié –Con permiso doctor… -se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo… tenía que resolver todos los enigmas que giraban en torno de Kagome… Una foto en su escritorio le llamó la atención… agarró aquel portarretratos y se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla… La foto era de una mujer hermosa que llevaba un vestido blanco largo, con un par de soles como ojos y una sonrisa tan pura… tan hermosa…

-Mama… ayúdame a buscar la respuesta… -le dijo a la imagen del portarretratos mientras acariciaba el rostro de la dama.

-Doctor Taisho… -la voz de Kanna lo sacó de su ensimismamiento -la enfermera Kagura le envía este documento… -Asentó el folder en el escritorio.

-Gracias Kanna… -le dijo antes de que la joven salga de la oficina… Inuyasha tomó el folder y lo abrió… era el currículum de la enfermera. Su nombre era Sango Hiraikotsu y tenía 25 años…

Inuyasha observó el número telefónico de la joven y después de meditarlo un rato decidió llamarle…

_-¿Diga?_

-¡Buenos días! Le hablo del hospital psiquiátrico "Santa Inés"… ¿Es usted la señorita Sango Hiraikotsu? –preguntó Inuyasha

_-Si… ¿departe de quién?_ –preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Soy el doctor Inuyasha Taisho… me han informado que usted atendió a la paciente Higurashi ¿cierto?

_-Mire doctor Taisho, ya no quiero más problemas, así que le suplico que me dejen en paz…_ -le contestó la chica con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-No se preocupe señorita, le hablaba para devolverle su empleo, si aún está interesada claro… -Le ofertó Inuyasha sonriente ante la actitud de la joven.

_-¿Qué dice?... Pero si el mismo director de la institución fue quien me despidió…_

-Pues ahora tiene su empleo de vuelta… ¿le interesa?

_-Pues eh tenido muchos problemas con esa institución y no quisiera que se vuelvan a repetir doctor Taisho…_

-Mire señorita Sango, han habido unos cambios de personal para con la paciente Kagome y ahora yo soy el encargado de ella… debo admitir que es muy difícil tratar con ella pero estoy seguro de que se puede lograr. Por eso necesito mucha ayuda y estoy seguro de que usted sería una muy grande. Le prometo que ante cualquier altercado con algún personal de la institución puede acudir a mí y lo solucionaré. ¿Qué dice?

_-No se doctor…_

-Se lo pido por favor Sango, al parecer usted fue la única que podía tratar con Kagome… -Inuyasha le insistía.

_-Está bien, lo haré por ella, pero ante cualquier problema me retiro_.

-¡Gracias Sango! –Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio. -Debido a las circunstancias Kagome será su única paciente, y estará con ella durante el día ¿Le parece bien?

_-Me parece bien doctor Taisho… ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?_

-¿Podría verla el lunes a las 8 de la mañana en mi oficina?

_-Claro doctor, hasta entonces…_

-Nuevamente gracias y que pase un buen día… -Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y echó un suspiro de alivio…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Al día siguiente, era la mañana del viernes… Inuyasha se bajaba de su auto con un regalo entre sus manos… estaba muy contento y se sentía optimista. Subió la escalinata de piedra para luego atravesar las grandes puertas de vidrio, se dirigió a su oficina para dejar su portafolio e inmediatamente salir en dirección de la habitación de Kagome. Llegó a la fría puerta metálica ocultó el regalo tras su espalda y pasó la tarjeta de acceso para entrar…

Ahí se encontraba la joven, recién bañada, sentada al borde de su cama, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y con una expresión melancólica. Apenas entró el doctor, la joven alzó la mirada… se puso algo tensa y apretaba la tela de su bata que reposaba sobre sus rodillas…

-No te asustes Kagome, no voy a hacerte daño… -Inuyasha sentía que aquellas palabras las había repetido un millón de veces, pero por Kagome las repetiría otro millón más… La joven se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, su mirada chocolate era tan hipnótica… tan profunda… tan hermosa, pero a la vez se notaba la angustia y tristeza que la rodeaba… Inuyasha se detuvo en frente de ella y se agachó para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Kagome? –le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa pero la chica ni siquiera parpadeó. –Bueno pues si no me vas a contestar, te contaré mi día… -le dijo Inuyasha para poder romper el hielo… -ayer me encontraba paseando por la ciudad cuando de repente noté una tienda que me llamó mucho la atención, entré y me topé con algo que me gustó mucho… -la joven escuchaba con atención cada palabra del joven, incluso había dejado de apretar su bata con sus manos… -pero necesito tu opinión al respecto ¿me ayudaras?… -Kagome no le respondió pero la curiosidad hizo que se inclinara a un costado para ver lo que Inuyasha ocultaba tras su espalda.

Inuyasha sonrió por la acción de la joven e inmediatamente le mostró la caja de regalo para asentarlo sobre sus piernas… a la joven le brillaron sus ojitos y la emoción se veía reflejada en su rostro… volteó a ver a Inuyasha para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Es para ti Kagome… ábrelo… -le dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy emocionado…

Kagome volvió a dirigir su mirada al regalo e inmediatamente empezó a romper la envoltura… Inuyasha la observó abrir su regalo… parecía como una niñita emocionada… pero al momento de ver lo que era, se puso seria… Inuyasha se preocupó ante su reacción…

Kagome tomó entre sus manos aquella caja de madera que contenía una cuadricula blanca y negra en la superficie, una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro… abrazó fuertemente la caja muy emocionada para luego ponerla sobre sus piernas nuevamente y abrir las tapas… dentro vio las piezas del ajedrez… tomó el alfil y el caballo y se puso a observarlas muy contenta y sonriente.

Inuyasha que seguía agachado, observó abobado a la joven… era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y se veía tan llena de vida, tan hermosa… Sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad y la tristeza parecía haber desaparecido… sentía que no podía dejar de observarla… era cómo si la joven le hubiese hechizado sólo con mirar su hermosa sonrisa…

-¿Te gustó Kagome? –le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa, pero la acción de la joven lo dejó totalmente sorprendido… La chica había puesto a un lado el tablero de ajedrez y se inclinó hacia Inuyasha para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla, luego volvió a dirigir su atención al tablero y se dispuso a jugar con las piezas…

Inuyasha se había quedado cómo estatua… sonrió sonrojado y llevó lentamente su mano hacia su mejilla, aún sentía los cálidos labios de la joven quemarle su piel, se paró muy lentamente y observó por un rato más a la joven que jugaba cómo una niña con juguete nuevo. Sin duda alguna ella había logrado robarle el corazón a aquel doctor de dorado mirar…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciente espera y disculpen la demora..! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.<br>**

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...**

**En verdad un millón de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	6. Chapter 6 FOTOGRAFÍAS

**HolaAaAa! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de "HERMOSA LOCURA", espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. FOTOGRAFÍAS<strong>

Era domingo por la mañana, Inuyasha caminaba por los largos pasillos del hospital mientras veía la bitácora que llevaba en sus manos… había decidido utilizar las 3 horas de visitas que le daban cada semana a Kagome para sacarla a caminar al patio.

Llegó a la habitación 210 e inmediatamente pasó la tarjeta de acceso. La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos y el joven doctor entro a la habitación…

Ahí se encontraba la pobre joven como todos los días, sentada al borde de la pequeña cama con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando a la nada… como si estuviese recordando algo de su cruel pasado.

-Buenos días Kagome… -le saludó dulcemente a la chica, pero no recibió respuesta alguna… -Vine a proponerte un trato -continuó mientras se sentaba junto a la inmóvil joven… -Mañana te tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito que me prometas que te vas a portar bien y vas a ser muy obediente con las enfermeras… ¿aceptas? –le preguntó sonriéndole pero la joven ni siquiera volteó a verlo…

Inuyasha había pensado que sería más fácil tratar con ella después de lo sucedido la otra noche, cuando le dio el obsequio. La reacción de la joven le hizo creer que se la empezaba a ganar, pero como otras veces, solo eran pequeños momentos de avance, para luego retroceder hasta el inicio. Aun así, Inuyasha no perdía la esperanza, sabía que algún día lograría liberar a Kagome de su horrible pasado, y le tendría toda la paciencia que fuera necesaria. Estaba empeñado en sacar adelante a Kagome para que pudiese vivir su vida de una manera muy similar a lo normal.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. –¡Vamos! Te voy a llevar a dar un paseo… -le invitó a salir pero Kagome solo se quedó observado la mano del doctor. Inuyasha tomó una de sus manos y se agacho para poder hablar con ella… -¿No quieres salir? Te hará bien estirar un poco las piernas… además hoy hace un día muy bonito. ¿No quieres salir a disfrutarlo? –le pregunto dulcemente mientras sostenía la delicada mano de la joven entre las suyas. Kagome se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor, odio… Inuyasha sintió como si le quisiera transmitir algo, sus ojos color chocolate eran tan profundos pero a la vez tan vacíos, era cómo si no estuviera allí… tal vez su mente se encontraba muy lejos de esa fría habitación en la que permanecía encerrada.

-Kagome, por favor, hazlo por mí… -suplicó con una mirada tan tierna, que la joven no podía evitar que su mente viajase a otro lugar de fantasía a lado de aquel doctor…

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no experimentaba el calor de una familia o de alguien que la apreciara, hasta que Inuyasha llegó a su vida. Él siempre llegaba cada mañana a su habitación con esa hermosa sonrisa, sin importarle que el día anterior Kagome le haya dado alguna cachetada, se haya puesto como loca, haya hecho alguna rabieta, o simplemente no haya querido voltearlo a ver; él siempre regresaba dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas inventando alguna nueva locura para animarla. Pero aunque Kagome quisiera escaparse con él a su mundo de fantasía, siempre algo la retenía, como algún pensamiento suicida, o imágenes de su horrible pasado, siempre había algo que hiciera que su mundo se derrumbara día con día. Una imagen muy frecuente que se le aparecía tanto en las noches como de día era el rostro de aquél horrible doctor que abusaba de ella, simplemente se estremecía al recordar su ácida voz y su fétido aliento… era cómo el mismísimo diablo que venía cada noche por ella, hasta que llegó aquel ángel a rescatarla… ese ser tan perfecto y hermoso, de dorado mirar que la rescató de las garras de aquel demonio que se iba llevando poco a poco una parte de ella, hasta casi dejarla vacía, sin esperanzas ni sueños… solo pesadillas. La última noche que aquel demonio la visitó para torturarla, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que le volviera a hacer daño, inclusive había fingido tomarse los somníferos ante las enfermeras para después escupirlos y así poder estar en sus cinco sentidos cuando aquel ser tan despreciable regresara por ella… y si regresó, pero ella no dejaría que volviese a herirla. Mientras luchaba pensaba fuertemente en el doctor de ojos dorados, lo llamaba con desesperación en su mente, deseaba con toda su alma poder conectarse con el de alguna forma, que él pudiese escuchar sus suplicas y llegase ahí para rescatarla… empezaba a perder sus fuerzas tanto físicas como emocionales cuando de repente un fuerte ruido se hizo presente… ahí estaba él, aquel celestial ángel de dorado mirar parado en la puerta rodeado de una inmaculada luz blanca… había escuchado sus llamados, se había logrado conectar con él de alguna forma, y ahora había llegado para rescatarla… Kagome estaba infinitamente agradecida con aquel hermoso ser, y quería poder soltarse para salir adelante a su lado, pero aquella demoniaca voz le recordaba día con día que ella ya no valía nada, que no merecía el cariño de nadie, que nada podrá ayudarla a salir de aquel deplorable estado de locura, que todos la terminarán abandonando, que ella solo era basura y lo mejor para el mundo era que estuviese muerta.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras? –Inuyasha la había sacado de sus sombríos pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que una lágrima surcaba su pálido rostro. Kagome solo secó bruscamente aquella traviesa lágrima mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado –Kagome, no me gusta verte triste… salgamos para que te sientas mejor –Inuyasha ya no buscaba qué decirle para que la joven saliera de la habitación. Le preocupaba verla siempre tan deprimida. Se puso de pie y decidido haló de la joven hacía la puerta metálica. Kagome se resistía pero el fuerte agarre del doctor le impedía soltarse.

Inuyasha la jalaba, mientras la chica le lanzaba golpes, mordidas y patadas; hasta que por fin salieron al pasillo… una vez fuera Inuyasha notó que la joven se tensaba de sobremanera y ante cualquier persona que pasara a su lado ella se escondía detrás de él…

-No tienes por qué sentir miedo Kagome, yo estoy aquí para protegerte –le dijo a la joven de una manera cariñosa mientras pasaba su brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros, su voz sonaba aterciopelada y suave. Kagome no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso. Caminaron por los largos y transitados pasillos para luego atravesar unas grandes puertas oscilantes. La luz del exterior era segadora, de inmediato se sintió el calor y un dulce aroma a césped recién cortado. Cuando el par de ojos chocolates se acostumbraron a la luz observaron con detalle el patio del hospital… Kagome había salido con anterioridad al exterior pero de eso ya tenía mucho tiempo y no se había preocupado por admirar cada aspecto del lugar. Miró curiosa y se adelantó un par de pasos de Inuyasha. El lugar se encontraba lleno de árboles, flores y césped de un verde brillante. Había caminitos de ladrillos rojos por doquier, donde caminaban los pacientes acompañados de alguna enfermera. Se escuchaban los pájaros cantar muy alegres mientras revoloteaban por el cielo de un azul brillante escasamente poblado por algunas nubes.

También notó algunas familias que habían ido a visitar a algún interno. Observó cómo reían contentos y abrazaban a sus seres queridos, jugaban y bromeaban… se veían tan felices, tan unidos… Kagome se quedó observándolos intensamente, extrañaba sentir ese cariño, extrañaba sentirse amada y protegida. Ahora ella estaba sola en el mundo, sin nadie que la visite, que la abrase, que le diga cuanto la quieren. Kagome en seguida se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba con melancolía aquella escena familiar. Inuyasha, quien la había estado observando, notó su actitud y sintió una profunda tristeza al verla así… Caminó hacia ella y rodeó con su brazo sus hombros…

-De ahora en adelante yo seré tu familia ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras le dirigía una tierna mirada, Kagome estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el doctor, era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. No le respondió pero en su chocolate mirar pudo transmitirle su aprobación al joven doctor. –Bueno pues entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a sentar en aquella banca? –le preguntó Inuyasha mientras señalaba una pequeña banca de hierro con tablones blancos que se encontraba a la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol. Se dirigieron hacía el lugar y tomaron asiento.

Kagome seguía observando a las familias del lugar, las miraba con anhelo y tristeza. Como un niño que miraba por el aparador de una gran juguetería.

-Es por eso qué no te gusta salir ¿Verdad Kagome? –le preguntó el doctor a la joven mientras la observaba mirar con deseo aquella entrega de afecto y amor entre las personas. Kagome solo bajó la mirada a modo de afirmación. -¿Sabes Kagome? Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo… -La joven volteó a verlo de manera inquisidora, le parecía imposible que aquel sujeto sintiese lo que es estar solo en el mundo. Inuyasha sonrió ante su expresión -Si, ya se, pensarás que no tengo la menor idea de lo que se siente… -Kagome abrió sorprendida sus ojos, de nuevo parecía como si le estuviese leyendo la mente –Pero lo cierto es que… yo también extraño ese calor de familia, de hogar… -ante la mirada expectante de la joven el doctor continuó –Mi padre es un hombre frío y lleno de avaricia. Nunca se preocupó por darme cariño y amor. Y mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años. Ella era una mujer tan hermosa, tan bondadosa… -Kagome se había quedado atenta escuchando cada palabra del oji-dorado, notó que a Inuyasha le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su madre.

–Mira Kagome, aquí tengo una foto suya… -le dijo mientras sacaba de su billetera una pequeña foto y se la daba a la joven; ella la tomó con cuidado, como si temiera romperla, la mujer de la foro era verdaderamente hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, su rostro era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, de pequeños labios color carmín y mejillas sonrosadas, pero sus ojos eran lo que más llamaban la atención, eran grandes de color dorado y con unas largas y espesas pestañas, eran iguales a los ojos de Inuyasha, tan hermosos e hipnotizantes…

-¿Y tu mamá cómo era Kagome? –le preguntó a sabiendas de que ella no le contestaría. Kagome levantó su mirada y le devolvió la foto, Inuyasha la tomo y se dispuso a meterla de nuevo en su billetera, pero en eso notó que la joven dirigió su mano al dobladillo de su bata y buscó algo… Kagome tomó la mano del doctor y deposito ahí lo que había sacado para luego cerrársela con fuerza.

Inuyasha se había quedado viéndola sorprendido para después dirigir su mirada a su mano, la abrió lentamente y observó que era un pequeño papel doblado… lo desplegó con cuidado y lo que vio le dejó sin habla… era una fotografía, muy maltratada de tantas veces que la habían doblado, en ella aparecía una dama muy hermosa de ojos color café como el chocolate y una cautivadora sonrisa; en brazos llevaba a una hermosa bebé de un año de edad aproximadamente…

-¿Es tu mami? –le preguntó sin voltearla a ver… -¡Es muy hermosa! se parece mucho a ti… y supongo que esa bebita tan hermosa eres tu ¿verdad? –le dijo sonriente mientras la volteaba a ver… Kagome se sonrojó y volteo a ver a otro lado apenada por el comentario.

En eso una enfermera paso delante de ellos y Kagome tomó aquella foto y la guardó tras de sí asustada…

-No te preocupes Kagome, no le voy a decir a nadie de la foto, va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto ¿Si?... –le dijo quedito a modo de complicidad, la joven se relajó y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro…

-Y ya no te voy a permitir que estés tanto tiempo encerrada, a partir de ahora vas a salir más seguido por que yo voy a ser quien te venga a visitar… después de todo eso es lo que hacemos las familias… -le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y le daba un beso en la frente. Kagome se sonrojó y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de felicidad. A Inuyasha le encantó verla así, tan llena de vida… de esperanza.

Después de unos momentos Inuyasha animó a Kagome de caminar por el patio, le siguió platicando cosas de su infancia mientras la joven lo escuchaba muy atenta caminando a su lado… le platicó de cuando aprendió a manejar bicicleta, cuando se le cayó su primer diente, cuando entró a la secundaria… le contó mil y una anécdotas… pronto llegaron a una zona llena de flores de mil colores. Kagome se acercó a ellas para observarlas con detenimiento… Inuyasha la observaba no muy lejos de ahí, Kagome era tan dulce y tierna, sentía la fuerte necesidad de protegerla siempre… Miró su reloj y notó que ya eran las 12:00 del día, el tiempo se había pasado volando; aprovechó que la joven estaba entretenida con las flores para dirigirse en busca de alguna enfermera que les llevase el almuerzo…

Kagome no se dio cuenta de la repentina ausencia del doctor, y seguía olfateando las flores del lugar, cuando de repente, se puso de pie para llevarle algunas a aquel joven, pero al darse la vuelta notó que él no estaba. Kagome se empezaba a preocupar de sobremanera y lo buscaba desesperada con la mirada en todas direcciones. Casi en seguida empezó a sentir las miradas de las personas que había por ahí, sentía que la miraban con malicia y odio, cómo si ella no mereciera estar en ese lugar junto a ellos. Las enfermeras, los internos, las familias… sentía que todos la miraban mal y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos con largos colmillos salir de sus bocas… Kagome estaba muerta del miedo pero todo empeoró cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba del brazo… volteo y vio una gran sombra negra de ojos rojos centellantes, Kagome horrorizada empezó a lanzar golpes al aire para soltarse de aquel ser para luego salir corriendo despavorida y chocar con alguien provocando que callera de sentón sobre el césped.

-¿Está todo bien Kagome? –preguntó Inuyasha preocupado, Kagome alzó la mirada y vio que había chocado con Inuyasha, miro a su alrededor asustada y la gente se veía nuevamente normal y nadie la volteaba a ver… Inuyasha la ayudó a ponerse de pie y notó que estaba muy agitada y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. -¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntarle pero la joven volteo a ver en dirección donde aquel horrible monstruo la había sujetado… Inuyasha miró en la misma dirección y vio a un paciente tirado en el piso mirando asustado a Kagome… -No tienes porqué asustarte Kagome, el solo quería platicar contigo… -la reprendió de modo cariñoso para luego llevarla hasta donde estaba el sujeto…

-No te asustes Tommy, ella no quiso hacerte daño… -le dijo muy amablemente al joven que se encontraba tirado en el césped mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pié…

-Y..yo s..so..solo qu..quería mos..mostrarle las fl..flores que..e re..recogí. –tartamudeó asustado aquel joven a Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes amigo, ella no quiso golpearte… ¿Verdad Kag?.. –Le dijo a la chica quien se escondía detrás del él. Kagome se asomó por el brazo de Inuyasha, miraba asustada a aquel muchacho, parecía que los monstruos ya se habían ido y todo era normal nuevamente.

-¡Tommy! Al fin te encuentro… -Gritó una enfermera a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo… -No vuelvas a alejarte de ese modo ¿me oíste? –reprendió la enfermera al muchacho mientras lo tomaba del brazo para llevárselo de ahí y le lanzaba una mirada de asco a Kagome.

Inuyasha se molestó al ver la actitud de la enfermera, estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero pensó que lo mejor era contenerse. Kagome por otro lado se sentía muy mal por la forma en que la miró, se sintió cómo una basura, cómo una porquería. Mantuvo la mirada gacha hasta que Inuyasha se percató de ello y alzó su rostro con la mano…

-Kagome, nunca permitas que nadie te haga sentir mal, nadie tiene poder sobre nadie… ¿Me entendiste? –le dijo dulcemente mientras ella lo veía con tristeza…

-¡Doctor Taisho!... –Ambos voltearon a ver y una enfermera se acercaba contoneándose con una gran sesta de comida… -Aquí está la comida que me pidió doctor… -Le dijo de manera sensual mientras le daba la canasta…

-Gracias Yura, eres muy amable… -Le contestó amable a la enfermera. Kagome solo miraba enfadada a la curvilínea enfermera insinuársele al doctor…

-No es nada doctor… en estos momentos es mi descanso ¿Puedo comer con ustedes? –preguntó la chocante enfermera, o al menos lo era para Kagome.

-No veo por qué no Yura, ayúdame a poner el mantel sobre el césped… -Kagome se disgustó mucho con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tomó unos extremos del mantel al igual que Yura, pero Kagome enojada le arrebató a la enfermera las esquinas para poder ser ella quien ayudase a Inuyasha. Yura se quedó sorprendida ante la brusquedad de la paciente mientras que Inuyasha sonreía divertido al ver a la corajuda de Kagome.

Así se la pasaron el resto de la hora, Kagome estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera la enfermera… si le pasaba la bebida al doctor, Kagome se lo arrebataba para dárselo, si la enfermera intentaba darle la comida en la boca al doctor, Kagome se le adelantaba y metía de sopetón en su boca alguna fruta, provocando que el doctor se atragantara… Pero cuando la enfermera trató de darle un poco de bebida en su boca Inuyasha mejor se la pidió para qué él la tomara por su cuenta antes de que Kagome ocasionara una desgracia. La pobre enfermera no pudo terminar sus estrategias seductoras para con el apuesto doctor porque Kagome la saboteaba.

Pronto llegó la hora de volver al trabajo así que recogieron todo y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al interior del hospital.

Yura se despidió de abrazo de Inuyasha encargándose de que éste se percate muy bien de sus protuberantes atributos, para luego alejarse del lugar mientras le giñaba un ojo. Inuyasha no le tomó tanta importancia a la actitud de la enfermera pero Kagome no podía dejar de observar molesta cada movimiento de aquella desagradable mujer.

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a su habitación… parecía muy enojada con el…

-¿Qué tienes Kagome? ¿Estas enojada?... –le preguntó a la joven quien se negaba a voltear a ver a los ojos al doctor… -¿No te gustó el paseo de hoy? –le volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba para poder mirarla a los ojos. Kagome, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama solo se cruzó de brazos y bajo aún más la mirada…

Inuyasha le iba a decir algo más, pero en eso miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para una junta… -Buen Kagome, tengo que ir a una junta, en un momento llega Kagura para quedarse contigo… -le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía apresurado por la puerta.

Kagome alzó la mirada justo cuando Inuyasha salía de la habitación…apenas se quedó sola sintió miedo de que Inuyasha comenzara a fastidiarse de ella cómo todos los que la habían atendido en algún momento… le angustiaba pensar que ya no volvería a visitarla nunca más…

-La familia no se abandona... –dijo casi en un susurro mientras observaba con melancolía hacia la metálica puerta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciente espera y disculpen la demora..! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.<br>**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...**

**ºchibi. alexandra**

**ºAbby'G**

**ºBeel**

**ºBlandy**

**ºBloody -chii**

** ºkata**

**ºsetsuna17**

**ºPaulaa D**

**ºWhitemiko5**

** ºKagome -1551**

**ºjimenita**

**ºtennyoukai**

**ºsuperYODA**

**ºSmiling girl**

**ºMiko lOve 4 ever**

**ºpelusa**

**ºKaguya no tsuki**

**ºEmily Castro**

**ºnakuru**

**ºnanafixion**

**ºNina y D.D.C**

**ºKagome0236**

**En verdad un millón de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	7. Chapter 7 LA ENFERMERA

**HolaAaAa! Aquí les traigo por fin el capítulo 7 de "HERMOSA LOCURA", espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis! Y disculpen la demora...  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. LA ENFERMERA<strong>

-¿Cuándo es el juicio Miroku? –Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina hablando por celular con su amigo.

-_Está programado para el viernes… hasta ahora tu padre no ha metido a sus abogados para defenderlo… Eso quiere decir que si todo sigue como hasta ahora, el juicio solo va a ser para definirle una condena justa a Naraku._

-Eso suena bien… -Dijo con alivio Inuyasha, mientras se reclinaba sobre su cómoda silla.

_-Así es, dentro de muy poco Naraku recibirá su castigo por todo el daño que ocasionó. Mañana te llevo a tu oficina unos documentos que debes firmar para seguir con el proceso…_

-Está bien amigo… Muchas gracias por tu ayuda…

_-No hay de que Inuyasha… Hasta mañana. _–Se despidió su amigo y colgó, Inuyasha asentó su celular en el escritorio y miró su reloj de pulso… eran las 7:15 pm. Para ser Domingo ya era muy tarde, pero desde que Inuyasha estaba a cargo de Kagome eso no importaba… No importaba pasarse todo el día en el trabajo, con tal de poder estar junto de aquel rostro angelical. Sí, definitivamente eso no era trabajo, era un placer…

Inuyasha se puso de pie y guardó todos los documentos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Había adelantado demasiado trabajo para poder tener más tiempo para Kagome. Se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina para después encaminarse en los pasillos de costumbre. Últimamente había empezado la época de lluvias, y con ella, el frio…

Entró lentamente a la habitación 210, Kagome estaba jugando en el piso con el tablero de ajedrez. La joven estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había entrado.

-Hola Kag… -Habló suavemente para no asustarla.

Kagome continuó jugando con las piezas sin siquiera voltear a ver al doctor. Inuyasha se acercó un poco más para ver lo que hacía…

-¿Qué haces Kagome? –le preguntó al momento en que se agachaba junto a la joven. Kagome le siguió ignorando… puso una última pieza en el tablero y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su cama, dejando a Inuyasha totalmente confundido por su extraño comportamiento.

Se puso de pie y volteo a verla… Kagome se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando fijamente hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Su mirada era triste, distante, como si ella no estuviese ahí, como si estuviese recordando algo de su pasado.

-Kagome… ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? –Le preguntó al sentarse a su lado… -¿Dime que fue lo que ocurrió?... –Le volvió a insistir, provocando que Kagome volteara a verle a sus ojos por unos instantes para volver a dirigir su mirada al tablero que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. -¿A caso estas tratando de decirme algo? –preguntó confundido y volteó a ver en la misma dirección que la joven. Se quedó viendo fijamente el tablero buscando alguna respuesta, pero no lograba ver más allá… por más que lo intentaba solo veía el dichoso tablero con unas cuantas piezas en la superficie. Las demás se encontraban regadas alrededor del tablero.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se despertó muy temprano, se duchó y desayunó algo ligero… Antes de las 7 am ya se encontraba sentado en su oficina revisando los expedientes de otros pacientes y apuntando unos datos en las esquinas de algunos documentos. Después se dedicó a capturar los datos en su computadora…

-Doctor Taisho, La señorita Hiraikotsu ya se encuentra aquí -le dijo sus asistente mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-Hágala pasar Kanna, por favor…

-En seguida doctor –le dijo su asistente para salir de la oficina y casi de inmediato entro una joven de cabello castaño y lacio recogido en una larga coleta con un fleco recto que le llegaba sobre las cejas.

-Buenos días Doctor Taisho… Mi nombre es Sango Hiraikotsu.

-Buenos días señorita Hiraikotsu. Es un placer conocerla… -le dijo muy amable mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su brazo sobre el escritorio para saludarla.

-Puede llamarme Sango. –Le consintió la joven al momento que le estrechaba la mano.

-Está bien Sango. Tome asiento por favor… -le dijo con una agradable sonrisa mientras le señalaba el asiento. Esperó a que la joven se sentara para sentarse después él. –No sabe cuánto le estoy agradecido por haber accedido a retomar su empleo…

-Principalmente lo hago por la señorita Kagome… ella ya ha sufrido mucho y este lugar no le ha hecho ningún bien Doctor…

-Llámeme Inuyasha por favor, y pues con lo del trato en el hospital no se lo voy a negar. Por desgracia tiene cierto personal que da mucho que desear y es una lástima que despidan a gente buena y trabajadora como usted.

-No sé si sea tan buena como usted dice pero le prometo que trataré dar lo mejor de mí.

-Gracias Sango, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa… -Y no te preocupes, como ya te había dicho antes, Kagome será su única responsabilidad. Necesito que esté vigilada y atendida a cada momento del día. Su horario será de 8:00 am a 8:00 pm.

-Me parece bien Inuyasha… ¿Cuando me proporcionarán mi uniforme?

-Hoy mismo Sango, solo tienes que firmar tu contrato y después puedes ir a cambiarte en los vestidores. El uniforme se lo pides a mi asistente… -Inuyasha le daba las instrucciones a Sango cunado de repente…

-TOC..TOC..TOC..

-¡Adelante! –hizo pasar Inuyasha a quien tocaba.

-¡Buenos días Inuyasha! –Un joven de cabellera negra con una pequeña colita y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Pasa Miroku! Me alegra que ya estés aquí. –Le saludó muy contento mientras se ponía de pie.

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte amigo, aunque desafortunadamente la situación no sea la más favorable.

-Sí, es una pena… -Le contestó Inuyasha poniéndose cabizbajo… -Por cierto… te presento a Sango… -señaló a la joven que se encontraba sentada. –Ella será la nueva enfermera de mi paciente… - luego se dirigió a la joven… -Sango, él es Miroku, mi amigo y abogado.

Sango se puso de pie y se volteó para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que la veía sorprendido… -Mucho gusto Miroku… -le saludó mientras le estiraba la mano.

-El g..gusto es mío… -Dijo torpemente el abogado mientras le estrechaba la mano muy efusivamente.

Inuyasha observó al par muy divertido, le sorprendía ver a su amigo, con fama de donjuán, ponerse nervioso a tal grado de comportarse como un completo estúpido. Después de presenciar aquel encuentro entre Sango y Miroku le ofreció el contrato laborar a la joven para que firmara y después esta se retiró para cambiarse de ropa…

-Oye amigo… -le dijo un misterioso Miroku a Inuyasha después de que la joven saliera. -¿Qué te parece si me dices donde quedan los vestidores?… -le preguntó pícaramente.

-Hay amigo… no cambias. Aún no sé cómo pudieron entregarte el título de abogado siendo tan pervertido… -le dijo a manera de broma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sabes que mi profesora era maestra… y muy bonita y accesible por cierto. -Le respondió descarado con una sonrisa cómplice mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Jajaja… Ah sí… olvidaba a tu cariñosa profesora…

El par de amigos siguieron bromeando un rato más y firmaron los documentos que servirían para llevar a cabo el juicio contra Naraku.

Después de varios minutos Sango regresó y Miroku se despidió de ambos, besando la mano de la sonrojada joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo… Inuyasha sólo roló los ojos a modo de fastidio por la tan usada táctica seductora de su amigo. Después de que Miroku se fuera, el doctor y la enfermera se dirigieron a la habitación de Kagome. Inuyasha entró a la habitación topándose con Kagome recién bañadita y jugando nuevamente con el tablero de ajedrez.

-Hola Kag, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? –le preguntó sonriente a la joven pero esta no lo volteo a ver… Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de sus profundos y achocolatados ojos. -¿Recuerdas de la sorpresa que te prometí?... –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Kagome alzó la mirada curiosa al escuchar la palabra sorpresa… -¡Ah! Con que así si me haces caso ¿No? –Le dijo Inuyasha divertido ante la expresión de la adorable joven… Se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta… -¿Estas preparada Kag? –le dijo mientras empezaba a abrirla. Kagome se inclinaba un poco para poder ver lo que había del otro lado… Casi de inmediato apareció Sango con una gran sonrisa…

-¡Hola Kag! Te eh extrañado muchísimo… -le dijo la enfermera mientras entraba. Kagome se puso de pie de golpe y se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

-Saluda a Sango Kagome… -la animó Inuyasha pero Kagome retrocedió y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Sango sintió la hostilidad de la paciente y en seguida se puso seria.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ¿No estas contenta de ver a tu amiga? –le preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

Kagome sólo negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada empezaba a empañarse.

-Kagome pero si es Sango… ¿No la recuerdas? ¡Es tu amiga! –le volvió a insistir Inuyasha empezándose a preocupar.

-L..los amigos y la f..familia no se aband..donan… -comentó por fin Kagome con una voz entrecortada… Inuyasha se quedó de piedra al oír a Kagome pronunciar aquellas palabras… Nunca la había oído hablar hasta ese día. Sango sintió que su corazón se le rompía al escuchar aquellas devastadoras palabras.

-Kagome, perdóname por favor… Me obligaron a salir de aquí y me prohibían visitarte… por favor Kag te suplico que me perdones… -Le rogó la enfermera al borde del llanto mientras se le acercaba con los brazos extendidos pero Kagome siguió retrocediendo hasta topar con el borde de la cama.

-¡Vete! –le gritó a la enfermera con una mirada llena de rabia y de dolor. Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron su níveo rostro.

-Por favor Kagome… -volvió a suplicar la castaña al momento en que la tomaba por los brazos.

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!... –Empezó a gritar Kagome mientras se sacudía violentamente para que Sango la soltara. Al darse cuenta de que no funcionaba empezó a golpear el pecho de la enfermera con sus puños cerrados. Al ver esto Inuyasha se acercó con la intención de sujetar a Kagome pero Sango le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación provocando que el doctor se detenga en seco…

-Kagome no te pongas así, cálmate. Yo solo vine para cuidarte. Ahora jamás me volveré a apartar de ti. Confía en mí. ¡No te voy a abandonar! –le decía a la perturbada joven quien seguía lanzando golpes mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir una tras otra. –Solo perdóname Kagome… -le suplicó mientras sus lágrimas también comenzaban a brotar, Kagome empezó a calmarse un poco a medida que los golpes que lanzaba iban disminuyendo para finalmente abalanzarse sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de la castaña y empezaba a llorar descontroladamente… -Tranquila Kag… tranquila… -le dijo Sango mientras le correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarla… -Te prometo que no me volveré a alejar de ti Kagome…

Inuyasha se quedó atónito y profundamente conmovido por aquella escena que acababa de presenciar. Inclusive tuvo el fuerte impulso de querer llorar pero retuvo sus lágrimas lo más que pudo.

Después de esa conmovedora escena Inuyasha decidió dejar a las dos jóvenes a solas para que empezaran a recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron por culpa de su padre al separarlas. Se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó tras su escritorio mientras mil pensamientos le rondaban en la cabeza. Para empezar… por fin había oído a Kagome hablar… su voz sonaba tan frágil, tan delicada pero dulce a la vez… a pesar de que sus primeras palabras hayan sido tan dolorosas le parecieron tan embriagantes. Su voz era justamente como la que había escuchado en aquella pesadilla que tuvo antes de descubrir al malnacido de Naraku.

Aquellas palabras proferidas por Kagome le hicieron pensar que ya era hora de investigar más allá de donde tenía alcance. Tenía que saber qué era lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con esa familia… tenía la fuerte necesidad de comprobarle al mundo que Kagome no era ninguna asesina… Aquella dulce niña de chocolate mirar no pudo haber matado a su propia familia a sangre fría destazándolos pedazo por pedazo.

Decidido se puso de pie y se dirigió al archivero que se encontraba a un costado de su escritorio. Lo abrió y empezó a buscar el expediente de Kagome… una vez que lo encontró lo tomó y volvió a sentarse. Empezó a hojearlo detenidamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el domicilio donde Kagome vivía con su familia, el lugar donde ocurrió aquel terrible asesinato… Tomó una hoja y empezó a anotar la dirección del lugar…

Sí, esa misma noche iría a la casa de Kagome…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>De nueva cuenta estoy aqui para traerles un capítulo más de esta triste historia. Disculpen la demora pero gracias a Dios me han salido unos trabajos de suplente por lo que eh estado un poco ocupada. Además de que estoy con lo de mi titulación de la Universidad... Gracias por su paciente espera..! <strong>

**Y ahora si...¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.  
><strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...**

**ºNataome**

**ºBloody-chii**

**ºUmee-chan**

**ºMiko lOve 4 ever**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºSuperYODA**

**ºNahomy hitsugaya**

**ºTennyoukai  
><strong>

**ºPaula Kagome María**

**ºKaguya no tsuki**

**En verdad un millón de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	8. Chapter 8 INVESTIGACIONES

**HolaAaAaAaAa! Por fin estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 8 de "HERMOSA LOCURA"! Disculpen la demora pero estos últimos meses eh estado hasta el cuello. Gracias por su paciente espera y perdónenme por esta ausencia. Espero sea de su total agrado y dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. INVESTIGACIONES<strong>

_-¿CÓMO DE QUÉ NO PODRÁS VENIR HOY? TE ESTÁS LLEVANDO MUY EN SERIO LO DE TU PACIENTE DE LA QUE ESTAS A CARGO ¿NO CREES?_ –Kikyo sonaba muy alterada atreves del teléfono.

-No te exaltes Kikyo, sabes que es mi trabajo y no un juego… -le dijo tranquilo Inuyasha mientras revisaba unos documentos en su archivero y sostenía su celular entre su oreja y su hombro.

_-PERO NO ES JUSTO… NOS CASAREMOS EN UN PAR DE MESES Y PARECE QUE NO TE IMPORTA. TENEMOS QUE EMPEZAR A HACER LA LISTA DE INVITADOS Y AÚN NO VEMOS EL LOCAL. ¿SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES CONSEGUIR UN LOCAL EN ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO?_

-Ya te dije que dejes de gritar y que te tranquilices, pareces una desquiciada…

_-A MI NO ME COMPARES CON TU LOCA PACIENTE ¡¿ME OÍSTE? _–Esto último hizo enfurecer mucho a Inuyasha.

-¡KAGOME NO ES NINGUNA LOCA! –Le contestó fúrico a su prometida para después colgarle el teléfono dejando a una intrigada Kikyo al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Kagome?_ –Pronunció la sorprendida joven mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo en el piso con los ojos como platos… -¿Así se llama tu paciente? –volvió a preguntar más bien para sí misma ya que la llamada se había terminado.

Inuyasha encontró lo que buscaba y enojado lo asentó en el escritorio. Le molestaba demasiado que Kikyo se expresara así de Kagome, pero muy en el fondo comenzaba a sentirse mal al colgarle de ese modo. Después de todo ella tenía razón de enojarse por la falta de interés de su parte con respecto a los preparativos de la boda. Se sentó con pesadumbres en su cómoda silla mientras se frotaba la frete con una de sus manos. Tal vez solo le estaba dando largas al asunto de la boda, desde hace unos meses que empezaba a tener dudas al respecto pero había decidido pasarlo por alto ya que faltaba aún demasiado para la fecha. Lo que no pensó es que el tiempo se pasaría volando y aún los planes no habían cambiado. Tal vez ya era momento de hablarlo con ella. El amor que una vez sintió por ella ya no era el mismo.

Se levantó de su asiento y decidió visitar una última vez a Kagome antes de irse. Miró su reloj y notó que aún eran las 7:50. Sango aún estaría con Kagome. Caminó los largos pasillos con lentitud hasta que pronto estuvo frente a la puerta metálica. Se asomó por la ventanilla y observó a Sango arropando a Kagome. Kagome se mostraba tranquila y escuchaba atenta a lo que Sango le decía. Era una escena muy tierna. Parecían como dos hermanas que se daban las buenas noches.

Sango le dio un beso en la frente a la joven de achocolatado mirar y se puso de pie para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir, topándose con Inuyasha.

-Hola… -le saludó sonriente Sango al doctor… -Que bueno que le veo… Quería agradecerle por la oportunidad que me ah dado de estar de nuevo aquí.

-Al contrario Sango… yo estoy muy agradecido de que hayas venido a ayudarme… -le contestó alegre a la castaña joven mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kagome es una niña muy frágil e incomprendida. Ella solo busca el cariño que una vez su familia le dio.

-Tienes mucha razón Sango, afortunadamente estamos nosotros para dárselo. -Le dijo mientras miraba pensativo hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Kagome está a punto de dormirse, no creo que aguante mucho más tiempo puesto que se ah tomado los somníferos hace unos momentos. –le explicó la amable enfermera al notar las intenciones del joven doctor de querer entrar.

-Gracias Sango, solo quiero hablar con ella unos momentos. –Le contestó amable dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro. Que pase buenas noches doctor. –Se despidió la joven mientras empezaba a caminar por los largos pasillos y le hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Sango… -le llamó haciendo que la joven voltee a verle… -Gracias por estar aquí. –Le dijo con una sonrisa para después entrar a la habitación. Sango sonrió ante las palabras de su nuevo jefe para luego retomar su camino.

Apenas se abrió la puerta Kagome volteo a ver en esa dirección. Se encontraba acostada boca arriba con ambas manos sobre su abdomen y tapada con una delgada sábana blanca. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, casi sin pestañear. Kagome notó en su rostro un dejo de preocupación, estaba muy pensativo.

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba con su novia. No podía creer que apenas se daba cuenta de que su relación ya no era la misma. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que los cambio… Un movimiento en la cama lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y volteando a ver hacia Kagome notó que esta se había acomodado de costado de forma que le daba la espalda.

Inuyasha se asomó por sobre el cuerpo de la joven para notarla mirando fijamente a la blanca pared.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa Kag? –Le preguntó sonriente a la joven quien solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos. Inuyasha no le tomó importancia y siguió hablándole mientras se volvía a sentar bien… -Ya no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola Kagome… Ahora Sango y yo somos tu familia y no te abandonaremos nunca. Siempre estaremos para ti y contaras con nosotros para lo que sea.

Kagome volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras escuchaba atenta a cada palabra del doctor. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de calor de nuevo.

Inuyasha se quedó observando el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en el piso con unas cuantas piezas en su superficie, algunas paradas y otras acostadas, igual que el otro día. Por alguna extraña razón le llamaba la atención la posición de las piezas pero no lograba entender lo que veía. Era como si su mente estuviese cerrada ante un acertijo. Aunque su sentido común le decía a gritos que solo era un tablero de ajedrez que había sido jugado por una niña, su corazón le decía que había algo más ahí… Se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero notó que algo le jalaba la bata. Miró de qué se trataba y notó que era Kagome quien le sujetaba mientras le miraba de una manera inocente.

-¿Qué ocurre Kag? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama. Kagome le soltó la bata y se acurrucó sobre la almohada mientras seguía observándole. Inuyasha no podía despegar su mirada de aquel par de ojitos cafés.

-Hay Kag, como me encantaría poder llevarte conmigo… -dijo sin pensar Inuyasha para después arrepentirse debido a lo poco ético qué eso sonaba. Además de que no podía darle ese tipo de esperanzas a un paciente. –Yo…yo no debí… -quiso reponerlo pero Kagome posó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Inuyasha evitando que siguiera hablando.

-No rompas el encanto del momento… -le contestó la dulce joven dejando a un sorprendido doctor. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras de Kagome se oían tan maduras, tan cuerdas, era como si supiera de la situación en la que se encontraban de médico-paciente. Como si fueran cómplices de algo que sólo entre ellos se podía dar. No pudo articular ninguna palabra… no se le ocurría que podría decirle.

Kagome apartó su dedo de aquellos cálidos labios y casi sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando debido al efecto de los somníferos, hasta que pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha suspiró desanimado al ver que la joven se había dormido, tenía ganas de seguir mirándole sus achocolatados ojos, aunque no se dijeran nada más. El quería poder perderse en ella un poco más. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y la observó por un momento más, para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Un auto plateado surcaba la solitaria autopista a la luz de la luna, la carretera se encontraba ladeada por altos arboles de aspecto curiosamente macabro. Esa no era la carretera que Inuyasha tomaba comúnmente para dirigirse a su departamento. Más bien iba en sentido contrario a su departamento. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un poblado que tenía la fama de ser de gente muy adinerada. Pronto se encontraba cerca de una colonia en particular. Había una casa cada casi 100 metro. Las residencias eran muy hermosas con jardines perfectamente bien cuidados y altos muros que las protegían. Inuyasha miro el papel que traía en su mano y fijándose en la dirección se estacionó al fin frente a una hermosa pero abandonada residencia. En las rejas de la entrada había unas cintas amarillas que clausuraban la entrada. Salió del auto y se quedó observando por unos momentos la reja…

-"¿Cómo podre entrar?" –Se preguntó mientras analizaba el muro que rodeaba la casa. Casi en la esquina encontró un agujero en el muro y se acercó a él. Se agachó y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atravesó. Una vez dentro notó el modo tan descuidado en el que se encontraba el jardín, la maleza había crecido demasiado y los arboles crecían desproporcionadamente. Por un momento le dio miedo que alguna serpiente o mapache le brincara encima así que decidió dirigirse rápidamente al camino de ladrillos que dirigían a la entrada principal de la residencia. Cuando se encontró frente a la gran puerta de madera busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un par de guantes de látex que se puso delicadamente, para después sacar una pequeña linterna que había escondido en su bata. Una vez prendida la linterna tomó el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. La puerta hizo un pequeño y escalofriante chirrido provocando que un murciélago saliera volando del lugar. Inuyasha entró a la sala principal donde podía observar unos sillones victorianos, una vitrina llena de trofeos y una gran chimenea de mármol. Todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y algunas telarañas. Se acercó a la chimenea y observó los retratos que la adornaban. La primera foto que notó era una donde se encontraba Kagome de cuerpo entero con un hermoso vestido color blanco. En la foto parecía tener unos 15 años. La joven se veía muy hermosa y su mirada estaba llena de vida, de felicidad. No era posible que ella fuera capaz de matar a nadie, mucho menos a su familia. Después seguía una foto de otra joven un poco mayor que Kagome, y muy parecida a ella. Tenía una blusa tipo polo blanco y una falda tableada del mismo color, muñequeras y una raqueta. Luego seguía un portarretratos donde aparecían las dos jóvenes en compañía de sus padres. Se veían muy felices y llenos de alegría. Estaban todos muy juntitos y abrazados. Casi se podía imaginar aquella escena y escuchar las risas que invadían la casa en ese entonces. También había una foto donde Kagome abrazaba una mujer mayor algo regordeta pero con un dulce y cálida sonrisa. Notó que esa señora aparecía en varias fotos con la familia e inclusive había una donde aparecía sola. Inuyasha dedujo que sería su abuelita y se preguntó si esta seguiría con vida, puesto que el expediente de Kagome no decía nada de ella. Miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de alguna pista que le diera más información de la señora hasta que en una esquina notó una pequeña mesita con un teléfono encima. Se acerco a este y vio una polvosa agenda de cuero café que se encontraba junto al teléfono. Lo tomo y lo empezó a hojear.

En la sección de la letra "A" encontró casi de inmediato un número bajo el nombre de "Abuelita Kaede" de inmediato sacó su celular y apuntó el número. Parecía ser de otro poblado puesto que el lada del numero era diferente al de por ahí.

Una vez copiado el número dejó la libreta donde estaba y se dirigió a la vitrina de trofeos. Estaba llena de trofeos de todos tamaños… Había unos de torneos de pesca con un retrato del padre de las jóvenes sosteniendo un gran pescado, había otros de campeonatos de tenis con medallas y retratos de la hermana de Kagome. Y había medallas y trofeos de torneos de ajedrez. Estos no tenían retratos de nadie lo que hizo que Inuyasha se preguntara si Kagome era la ganadora de dichos trofeos. Analizó cada uno pero ninguno tenía gravado el nombre de nadie.

Un poco frustrado se dirigió a una enorme pintura que se encontraba colgada en una de las paredes. Era el retrato de la familia junta. A Inuyasha esto le sorprendió dado a que en la época en que se encontraban era más común y fácil sacar una foro y mandarla a ampliar en vez de llamar a un pintor y pasar largas horas sentados esperando a que este termine. Aunque bien pudieron haberle dado una foto al pintor y así evitar la incomodidad. En eso cavilaba Inuyasha cuando de repente algo en el cuadro llamó su atención… Era el collar que portaba la madre de Kagome. Por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto antes. Aunque eso sería muy difícil ya que parecía ser una pieza única e irrepetible. Era plateada y delgada, con unos pequeños diamantes que rodeaban una hermosa y pequeña piedra roja. Se preguntaba por qué se le hacía tan familiar aquella pieza. No puede ser que se lo haya visto a Kagome puesto que en el hospital no se le tienen permitido a los pacientes usar aretes, anillos o collares. Pero entonces… ¿Donde lo habrá visto?...

CHRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… Un espeluznante rechinido sacó a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos dejándole los pelos de punta. Giró sobre sus talones en busca de la fuente del sonido y notó que una puerta se encontraba entre abierta. Tembloroso tomó su linterna y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar a paso lento. Se asomó por la puerta y trató de ver que había dentro. Por más que entornaba sus ojos no lograba ver nada y su linterna no le servía de mucha ayuda. Por lo que decidió estirar su mano por la pared en busca de un interruptor. Pronto encontró uno y lo encendió esperando que los focos aún sirvan. Para su fortuna la habitación se iluminó por completo de una blanca luz que despedía un gran candelabro que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Pero al bajar la mirada del techo vio algo que le dejó completamente petrificado…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez aquí! Estoy muy contenta por estar de vuelta. Y por favor perdónenme de todo corazón por mi ausencia. Estos últimos meses me estuve preparando para mi titulación. Escogí la opción de Memorias de Residencia, no se si muchos la conozcan. Es como hacer una tesis y exponerla ante tres sínodos. Y pues durante este tiempo tuve que hacer(Crear y encuadernar) 4 libros o ejemplares (que vendrían siendo como una tesis), realizar el papeleo necesario en la escuela y preparar mi exposición (tarea muy difícil puesto que no pude recibir la ayuda de mi profesora T-T) ¿y que creen?... Gracias a Dios ya soy LICENCIADA! Yupiiiiiiiii! TOdo el esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas rindieron sus frutos. Y pues aunado a algunos problemas personales, si que fueron muchas lágrimas.. jeje T_T. Pero ya todo esta mejor. ^.^<strong>

**Y ahora viene buscar trabajo. Deseenme mucha suerte por fis ^.^**

**Bueno basta de mi. Jejeje Ahora le toca a ustedes y mis infinitos agradecimientos por seguirme y por favor, no me abandonen. Son un público adorable y que aprecio mucho.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nota importante: Los nombres que le puse notita e spor que no tienen centa o no entraron en ella para dejarme review... a los demás les dejé un Mensaje Privado en su "Inbox"**

**Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...**

**ºMara **(gracias por tu buena vibra María y me encanta que te haya encantado. Con lo de Miroku tienes razón el nunca va a cambiar. jejeje)

**ºChannelForsk**

**ºBloody-Chii**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºUmee-Chan**

**ºlisa **(gracias ^.^)

**ºMiko lOver 4 ever**

**ºMlle Janusa**

**ºPaula kagome maría**

**ºD****akira **(jajaja me encanto lo de que lo decapíten. Todas quisiéramos que le hayan hecho algo así desde hace mucho tiempo ¬¬ Gracias por tu review)

**ºTennyoukai**

**ºDaki **(me pone contenta que te haya gustado y gracias por querer que más personas lo lean pero no cuento con facebook T-T)

**ºKagome 2598**

**En verdad un millón de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado animos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejandome sus reviewsssssssssss!**

**Y ahora si...¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo. **

**R****ecuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	9. Chapter 9 LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN

**¡Hola! Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba. Solo les puedo pedir mil disculpas y aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de "HERMOSA LOCURA"... Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews por que su opinión es muy importante para mi.**

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. LA ESCENA DEL <strong>**CRIMEN**

Inuyasha se había quedado con los ojos de plato y un horrible escalofrío a lo largo de su columna. Lo que había visto en aquella sala no era más que la brutal escena del crimen…

Sangre ya negra esparcida por todos lados, manchando las paredes, muebles y alfombra. En el piso se podían ver dibujados con tiza blanca el contorno de los cuerpos de las victimas en posiciones poco convencionales y faltándoles partes del cuerpo. Había cortinas arañadas y llenas de sangre que se mecían tétricamente con el viento que se colaba de entre los vidrios rotos de los ventanales. Los cuadros y retratos del lugar parecían que los habían embarrado a propósito de sangre con un par de dedos. Toda la escena mostraba gran odio hacia las victimas… era cómo si hubieran disfrutado al momento de torturarlos de ese modo. Cómo si la persona que hizo esto no tuviera ni el más mínimo sentimiento o su conciencia de sus actos no tuviese existencia alguna. Solamente un monstruo sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible y con tanta frivolidad y odio.

Inuyasha retrocedió asombrado y con la fuerte intuición de que alguien le observaba. Tembloroso dirigió la tenue luz de le lámpara que llevaba en su mano hacia cada rincón del obscuro recibidor, donde se encontraba con anterioridad, en busca de lo que fuese que le estuviese intimidando pero no logró ver nada a excepción del polvo que se encontraba en el aire y se iluminaba al contacto de la luz de la lámpara. Ignorando aquella presencia, atribuyéndoselo al miedo, volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia adentro de la iluminada y macabra habitación…

Entró lentamente sintiendo casi de inmediato un gélido aura que lo envolvió provocando que su cuerpo tiritara ligeramente… no supo deducir si era por el frescor de la habitación o por el inminente miedo de que algo se le apareciera de repente ocasionándole un infarto masivo.

Ya dentro pudo apreciar mejor los contornos de tiza en el suelo, la forma en que se encontraban le hizo encoger su estomago… claramente se apreciaba como una de las víctimas se había arrastrado por el piso dejando un rastro de sangre embarrada para luego perecer con el brazo extendido hacia las otras dos víctimas que se encontraban abrazadas sobre el piso y en un gran charco de sangre.

Para ser sólo contornos de tiza y sangre, era escalofriante ver la claridad en la que se apreciaban los que habrían sido los últimos segundos de vida de las víctimas. Al parecer uno de ellos se había arrastrado con gran dificultado por el piso y estirado su mano derecha para poder alcanzar a las otras dos víctimas que se encontraban abrazadas sobre el piso en posición fetal. Era una escena realmente triste e impactante.

Después de recrear la fuerte escena en su mente, a Inuyasha le llamó la atención un gran y antiguo espejo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación… estaba cubierto por el polvo y telarañas, pero lo qué más resaltaba a la vista era un tipo de escritura con sangre como tinta sobre su superficie. Al acercarse pudo distinguir mejor lo que decía…

"Vete al diablo junto con tus malditas promesas"… decía con chorreantes y sangrientas letras.

Inuyasha se quedó observando aquellas palabras tratando de pensar para quien estarían dirigidas cuando de repente notó claramente, a través del espejo, que detrás de él había una mujer con los cabellos alborotados, la piel de un color pútrido y el rostro cubierto de sangre…

Inuyasha casi se muere del susto e instintivamente se volteó para ver lo que se encontraba a sus espaldas pero no logró ver nada. Sólo estaba él en aquella habitación. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo con la respiración sumamente agitada pero solo vio su reflejo mirándose con los ojos algo desorbitados.

Retrocedió lentamente sin apartar la mirada del espejo, algo andaba mal en ese lugar. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado y aún más a altas horas de la noche. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al recibidor, pero el sonido de lo que parecía ser un espeluznante canto detuvo sus pasos, y por unos segundos también su corazón… Era como el suave tarareo de alguna canción de cuna que se mezclaba sutilmente entre el silbido que hacía el aire al entrar por los ventanales rotos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que se volviese a escuchar aquel susurro, pero todo permaneció en un sepulcral silencio. Inuyasha pensó que tal vez era el sonido del aire que confundía sus sentidos y sin mirar a verlo por miedo a comprobar lo contrario regresó de nuevo al recibidor para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal y salir rápidamente de la tenebrosa casa.

Entró algo nervioso a su auto y con una mano temblorosa intentó meter la llave en el cerrojo para encender el motor pero no lograba atinarle. Tuvo que sostener su temblorosa mano con la otra para poder introducirla y arrancar el coche.

Manejo sin dirección durante una hora tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. La duda de lo que realmente había ocurrido en ese lugar le carcomía sus pensamientos ahora más que nunca. Y el perturbador recuerdo de lo que había visto a través del espejo y aquel espeluznante canto no dejaban de torturarlo; habían logrado poner sus nervios a punto de estallar y aferrando sus manos firmemente al volante agudizaba la vista en la oscura carretera mientras sentía como si alguna anima fuera a salir de repente y a estamparse contra el parabrisas.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que casi se muere del susto cuando su celular en su pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Lo saco torpemente del bolsillo con una mano mientras la otra mano la mantenía aferrada al volante.

-¿Bueno? –contesto de inmediato sin fijarse en el numero

_-Osito, ¿Dónde has estado? Eh estado tratando de localizarte como loca pero tu línea estaba como muerta_… -la chillona voz de Kikyo provoco en Inuyasha un bufido de impaciencia.

-No tenia señal… -le contesto de manera desganada.

-_No importa, te estaba llamando por que hay algo urgente que debo hablar contigo osito_.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana Kikyo? En estos momentos solo quiero llegar a la casa a descansar… -Se apresuró a decirle, lo cierto es que en esos momentos su cabeza no daba para más, solo podía pensar en la horrible escena que se negaba abandonar su cabeza y en aquella extraña presencia que sentía a sus espaldas a pesar de haber volteado a ver sobre su hombro para corroborar que estaba solo dentro del vehículo.

-_Pero es muy importante amor, nunca estas cuando te necesito_… -la voz de Kikyo empezaba a sonar cada vez más irritante

-Mira, ¿qué te parece si mañana nos tomamos un café en la tarde? y platicamos de lo que quieras, ¿Si? En verdad que ahorita no estoy para nadie.

_-Está bien Inuyasha… Nos vemos a las 3:00 pm en el café del centro…_ -Dijo Kikyo enojada para después colgarle el teléfono.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerzas el celular para después aventarlo hacia la parte trasera del coche. Cada vez se le hacía más irritante. Condujo hacia su departamento, subió a su piso y arrojando su bata medica y maletín al sofá descuidadamente se metió a su habitación para luego echarse sobre la mullida cama. Las sabanas estaban frescas y deliciosas, intentó dormir pero por más vueltas que daba sobre la cama simplemente el sueño no llegaba a él.

Frustrado por no poder dormir se sentó en la orilla de su cama y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas hundió su sudoroso rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Estaba con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, pensamientos sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido en aquel lugar. ¿Realmente Kagome era la culpable de aquel despiadado asesinato múltiple? Si ese era el caso… ¿Que fue lo que la había orillado a hacerlo? Y si no… ¿Quién podría odiarles tanto como para haberles hecho algo de esa magnitud? Cada teoría que se planteaba en su cabeza abría un sinfín de nuevos cuestionamientos que no lograba entender del todo.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina con una humeante taza de café entre manos. Lo cierto es que no había logrado dormir en toda la noche y a las 5:00 de la madrugada ya se encontraba listo para dirigirse al "Santa Inés".

Kagome aún no despertaba, así que Inuyasha se dedico a hojear una y otra vez el expediente de dicha paciente. Cada determinado tiempo miraba al reloj de pulso para cerciorarse que ya era hora de que la joven de profundos ojos achocolatados despertara. Pero los minutos parecían pasar tan lentamente que sentía que se arrancaría los cabellos de un momento a otro.

Justamente 5 minutos antes de que den las 7:00 de la mañana, Inuyasha, no pudiendo esperar más, ya se encontraba encaminándose hacia la habitación 210… Ya estando frente a aquella puerta echó un profundo suspiro al momento que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el frío metal. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó la tarjeta de acceso para después deslizarla por el sensor. La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha se introdujo ansioso a la habitación. Contrariado con lo que observaba, puesto que pensaba que Kagome aún dormía, la encontró sentada frente a su tablero de ajedrez mientras mantenía presionada una pieza entre sus manos y su pecho. Kagome tenía la mirada perdida, como si algún recuerdo invadiera sus sentidos en ese preciso momento.

Inuyasha camino lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el suelo. La miraba insistentemente tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que invadían a la mente de la chica. Kagome giro lentamente su rostro hacia el de Inuyasha y deposito en él aquella mirada llena de tristeza infinita. A Inuyasha le partió el corazón ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Kagome… por favor… dime lo que ocurrió aquel día… -dijo en tono suplicante a la perturbada joven mientras colocaba una mano sobre aquel delicado hombro.

Kagome aparto su mirada y mantuvo gacha la cabeza. Después de unos segundos estiro su pálido brazo hacía el tablero de ajedrez para depositar aquella ficha recostada sobre su superficie. Fue en ese entonces en que Inuyasha se percató de que aquella ficha era el Rey Blanco. Su mente nuevamente empezó a divagar en mil pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué tal apego a un simple tablero de ajedrez? Por muy apasionada a aquel juego de destreza mental que pudiera ser no había razón para generarle aquellas conductas tan extrañas. ¿O acaso había algo más allá que su tan cerrada mente no lograba ver?

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos debido al sonido de la puerta señalando que alguien entraría. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y notó a Sango entrando dificultosamente con una gran charola en sus manos. Inuyasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la joven para ayudarla con la bandeja.

-Gracias Doctor… -dijo Sango con una dulce sonrisa mientras le cedía la bandeja al joven.

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Inuyasha… -le dijo de manera cansina a la despistada joven.

-Oh, lo siento Inuyasha. –Se disculpó y se dirigió a Kagome quien se encontraba aún sentada sobre el suelo. –Vaya Kagome, parece que has pasado muy mala noche, mira esas ojeras. –Le dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Cuando llegué ya se encontraba despierta. –Comentó Inuyasha. –¿Acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla? –Preguntó distraído mientras observaba como Kagome se levantaba y se dirigía a la cama para que Sango le dé su desayuno. Le causó ternura ver como se sentaba derechita con ambas manos sobre su regazo, como una niña obediente y bien portada.

Momentos después de que Sango le hubiese dado su desayuno a Kagome se empezaron a encaminar al cuarto de baño, Inuyasha se quedo pensativo en la puerta del 210 mientras observaba a Kagome y a Sango alejarse y perderse en los largos pasillos.

En eso el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a vibrar… lo tomó y vio que era el número de Kikyo.

-¿Qué pasó Kikyo? –Respondió algo intrigado a la inesperada llamada.

_-¡Inuyasha! Tenemos que vernos ahora… -_La voz de Kikyo se escuchaba temblorosa y agitada…

-¿Pero qué ocurre? Habíamos quedado de vernos hasta las 03:00… ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –le respondió empezando a preocuparse.

_-Estoy afuera del Santa Inés... por favor baja… -_Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al intentar aguantar el llanto.

-¡Ya bajo! –Respondió el médico preocupado para después colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la salida del hospital.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Después de una agradable ducha Kagome se sentía un poco relajada y fresca. Sango le estaba ayudando a terminar de vestir su habitual bata para después dirigirse hacia la salida del cuarto de baño. Ambas jóvenes pasaron por un pasillo lleno de ventanas que daban al exterior…Kagome observo lo bello y brillante que era el día, inclusive sintió ganas de salir a dar una vuelta a lado de Inuyasha… En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando de pronto vio algo que le heló la sangre. Paró abruptamente y sintió que sus piernas empezarían a fallarle…

-¿Qué ocurre Kag? –Pregunto Sango algo sorprendida por la reciente acción de la jovencita.

Kagome se acerco un poco más a la ventana y poso una de sus manos sobre el cristal… Veía a Inuyasha en la entrada del Santa Inés abrazado de una joven pelinegra. Veía cómo le acariciaba el cabello y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza mientras la joven mantenía hundido su rostro en el cuello del doctor. En eso la joven alzo la cabeza y Kagome pudo ver a la perfección su rostro… Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-¡NOOOO! –Gritó Kagome desesperada mientras comenzaba a golpear los vidrios con los puños cerrados. -¡NOOOOOOOO!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? La verdad debo admitir que me faltó mas por hacer para que la historia sea mas profunda y llegue a envolver... Pero ustedes son los verdaderos críticos y yo acepto cualquier opinión de ustedes... <strong>

**Ya se que me demoré demasiado en actualizar esta historia y solo me queda pedirles mil disculpas. Han pasado tantas cosas durante este ultimo año que para poderlo explicar creo que tendría que escribir todo un fanfiction jejeje ;)**

**Agradecimientos:**

****Gracias a todos los y las que me han dejado sus review...****

**ºKagome2598**

**ºchibi. alexandra**

**ºMara**

**ºAliceSesshTaisho**

**ºMary88**

**ºI. ProOmise**

**ºWhitemiko5**

**ºnightwingkoriandr**

**ºUmee-chan **

**ºtennyoukai **

**ºELIZABETH**

**ºBloody-chii **

**ºpaula kagome maria**

**ºSesshie**

**ºAngelita**

**ºMegami Hanyou**

**ºmiss lobita **

**ºDayDayDay **

**ºChannelForsk**

**ºMarlene Vasquez**

**ºMiiko Love**

**ºaome - chan**

**ºkathy kinomoto**

**ºDakira**

**ºkagome_kaoru**

**En verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan review y a los que no también. Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y gracias por sus buenos deseos y ánimos. En verdad los atesoro mucho y me encanta que me den su punto de vista, opinión sugerencias etc...**

**No tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto pero por favor no se enfaden mucho. :)**

**¡Déjenme**** muchos reviews porfis!**

**R****ecuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	10. Chapter 10 CRISIS

**¡Hola a todos! A****quí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de "HERMOSA LOCURA" Espero que sea de su total agrado y me dejen sus reviews que tanto me encantan!**

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. CRISIS<strong>

-¡NOOOO! –Gritó Kagome desesperada mientras comenzaba a golpear los vidrios con los puños cerrados. -¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡Kagome! ¿Pero que te sucede? –Pregunto Sango asustada al ver a la joven comportarse de esa manera.

-¡NOOOOO! –Continuaba gritando Kagome desesperada mientras golpeaba con mayor fuerza los cristales… Sentía como si le estuviesen oprimiendo el corazón y el aire le faltaba en los pulmones… -¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡NO LO TOQUES! –Gritó con fuerza sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba.

-¡KAGOME YA BASTA! –Le gritó Sango mientras intentaba sujetarla pero Kagome se sacudía violentamente para después salir corriendo por el largo pasillo

-¡KAGOMEE! –Gritó Sango desesperada mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas tumbando a quien se le cruzara en su camino hasta que dos guardias al final del pasillo aparecieron para detenerla. Kagome sin poder frenar se impactó bruscamente contra ellos provocando que callera de espaldas. Los guardias inmediatamente la levantaron y la sujetaron con fuerza. Kagome se zarandeaba y contorsionaba con tal de que los sujetos la soltaran pero fue inútil.

Sango llegó corriendo con un semblante sumamente preocupado…

-¿Kagome que te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente? –Pregunto una vez que llegó con ella pero Kagome se negaba a responder y continuaba removiéndose con brusquedad entre los brazos de los guardias.

-¡SUELTENMEEE! –Grito Kagome mientras comenzaba a lanzar patadas y puños al aire sin lograr acertarle a alguien.

-¡Abran paso! –Ordenó un doctor de lentes mientras mantenía en alto una jeringa con un líquido verde en ella. -¡Será mejor que le pongamos un tranquilizante antes de que se haga daño ella misma o se lo haga a alguien más! –Inmediatamente le inyecto aquel líquido a la joven mientras los guardias la sujetaban con mayor fuerza para que se mueva lo menos posible.

-Kagome tranquilízate por favor –Le rogo una preocupada Sango mientras veía con dolor cuando le proporcionaban la inyección.

Kagome sintió el repentino pinchazo en el brazo lo que ocasionó que se alterara más, pero pronto sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta.

–¡Suéltenme por favor! –Pronunció en un tono apagado mientras sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle demasiado. –Tengo que detenerla…

-¿De qué hablas Kagome? ¿A quién tienes que detener? –Sango sentía impotencia al no poder ayudar a la pelinegra.

-D… debo de… detener… la… -La pelinegra ya no podía contener más el sueño que la invadía y sentía como todo de pronto comenzaba a obscurecerse…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Inuyasha sentía una opresión en el pecho al recordar la sollozante voz de Kikyo. Salió a toda prisa del hospital e inmediatamente vio a Kikyo apoyada sobre un coche gris mientras mantenía la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada? –Le preguntó con genuina preocupación a la joven mientras posaba su mano en la delicada barbilla para levantar su rostro… -¿PERO QUIÉN RAYOS TE HIZO ESTO? –Le preguntó preocupado al observar un gran moretón en su ojo derecho y su labio partido cerca de la comisura.

-F.. fue mi padre… -le contestó sollozando mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿COMO DICES? ¿TU PADRE TE HIZO ESTO? –No podía dar crédito a las palabras de la afligida joven.

-Si… -contesto mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. –Discutimos esta mañana sobre su herencia, dice que se lo quiere dejar todo a su maldita amante… pero cuando le dije que esa mujerzuela solo lo utilizaba y lo engañaba se puso como un loco y… me golpeo…

Inuyasha se quedó observándola sorprendido, nunca pensó que su padre podría hacerle algo así, aunque realmente no lo conocía. Solo por algunas viejas fotos que alguna vez vio en la caza de su prometida, pero lo cierto es que a la fecha aún no habían sido presentados.

El no supo que decirle, solo la abrazó para que ella pudiese desahogarse en sus brazos, le beso tiernamente en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Así permanecieron por un breve momento hasta que Kikyo se separo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Inuyasha… ya no quiero volver a mi casa… por favor llévame contigo. –Le pidió de manera suplicante.

A Inuyasha se le rompió el corazón al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y preocupación, pero realmente no estaba muy convencido de que esa sea la mejor solución.

-Pero… no sé si esa sea muy buena idea Kikyo… yo…

Kikyo lo observo molesta, se separó lentamente de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su auto…

-Déjalo, pensé que podía confiar en tu apoyo, ya veré como me las arreglo sola…

-¡Espera! –La detuvo mientras la sostenía del brazo. –No quise decir eso, en estos momentos tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo y no sé si yo pueda ser tan buena ayuda para ti… -Kikyo intento soltarse del agarre de Inuyasha pero el continuó hablando. -…no te preocupes Kikyo yo me hare cargo de todo, quédate en mi departamento, si quieres le hablo a Miroku para ver qué puede hacer con tu problema.

-¿Lo dices en serio? No quiero ser una molestia mas para ti Inuyasha… -le dijo seria mientras se volteaba a verle fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no serás una molestia Kikyo, ven, vamos a mi auto para que te lleve al departamento… -le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los delicados hombros de la pelinegra.

Se subieron al auto del doctor para después dirigirse hacia el departamento, en eso el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bata y observó que era su padre quien le hablaba, pero decidió no contestar a la llamada pensando que seguro quería tratar de convencerlo de que quite la demanda contra Naraku.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

El doctor Inu-No Taysho se encontraba como loco tratando de localizar a su hijo, ya le había marcado varias veces pero parecía ser que Inuyasha se rehusaba a contestarle o devolverle la llamada. Se encontraba en su nada modesta residencia caminando de un lado a otro desesperado por poder hablar con su hijo. Ya había hablado al Santa Inés pero su asistente le había dicho que al parecer había salido de urgencia del hospital.

Inu-No no sabía donde más podría localizar a su hijo, el nunca le había proporcionado la dirección ni el número de su departamento. Sabía que era culpa de él por haber sido tan duro con su hijo, y ahora se arrepentía hasta los huesos por no poder localizarlo en esta situación tan crítica en la que ahora se encontraban envueltos los dos.

Nunca pensó que pudieran estar involucrados en algo tan desagradable y escandaloso como en lo que ahora los rodeaba. Lo de Naraku se volvía en algo tan insignificante comparado con lo que ahora atormentaba al anciano. Sin saber que más podría hacer decidió dejarle un correo de voz en el celular de su hijo.

-¡Hijo! Necesito hablar contigo… ¡Por favor aléjate de ella! No sabía que tan grave era esto hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de todo… Ella está mucho más enferma y tiene problemas psicológicos más grandes de los que me imagine… no debí permitir que te le acercaras… Por favor aléjate de K… -No pudo pronunciar aquel nombre puesto que alguien lo había noqueado con un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Inu-No cayó de bruces al suelo soltando su celular el cual prácticamente quedo destrozado al contacto con el frío piso de mármol.

Un sujeto mal encarado y musculoso permanecía de pie mientras observaba al anciano inconsciente en el piso. Lo había golpeado con un bate de beisbol metálico para después irse lo más tranquilo de aquel lugar…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Inuyasha sacó el botiquín de detrás del espejo del baño para después dirigirse a su recamara donde se encontraba Kikyo sentada observando el piso con la mirada perdida.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama para después sacar un algodón y humedecerlo con agua oxigenada. Inmediatamente lo dirigió al labio de la preocupada joven quien pego un respingo al sentir aquel frio y ardiente contacto sobre su piel.

-No te preocupes Kikyo… todo estará bien… No estás sola… -Le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora y protectora. Kikyo no emitió ni una palabra y siguió con la mirada clavada en el piso con mil pensamientos corriendo por su aturdida mente. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que hará a partir de ese momento.

Inuyasha al verla tan intranquila decidió darle un tranquilizante para después recostarla cuidadosamente en la cama.

Kikyo quedo profundamente dormida al cabo de unos escasos segundos. Se le quedó observando por un largo rato notando su acompasada y tranquila respiración. Se veía tan hermosa, realmente era una bella mujer de tez blanca que contrastaba con su cabellera negra y sus labios rojos. A pesar de tener la piel un poco magullada ella aun conservaba su belleza.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de café. Mientras comenzaba a prepararlo prendió el televisor para distraer un poco su mente.

El aparato se encendió justo en el canal de las noticias donde pasaban un pequeño reportaje que hablaba sobre la situación del Santa Inés y Naraku. Inuyasha arrugo la nariz en desagrado por recordar lo sucedido con Kagome pero en seguida recordó la llamada que su padre le había hecho hace un par de horas. Metió su mano a la bata para sacar su celular en el cual noto unas 10 llamadas perdidas de su padre y un mensaje de voz.

Eso a Inuyasha le sorprendió puesto que su papá no era tan insistente en las llamadas, realmente ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su propio padre le había llamado por teléfono. Se dispuso a escuchar curioso y algo preocupado el mensaje de voz…

_-¡Hijo! Necesito hablar contigo… ¡Por favor aléjate de ella! No sabía que tan grave era esto hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de todo… Ella está mucho más enferma y tiene problemas psicológicos más grandes de los que me imagine… no debí permitir que te le acercaras… Por favor aléjate de K… _-Justo ahí termino el mensaje de voz… Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido por el tono de angustia y preocupación que se lograba escuchar en la voz de su padre.

-¿Quién te entiende? –Se preguntó en voz alta… -¿Tú me das el caso de Kagome y ahora quieres que me aleje de ella? De verdad que cada día estas más loco… -Dijo para después dejar el celular sobre la meseta donde preparaba el café. Se dirigió al sofá con su humeante taza y se sentó para seguir observando la televisión.

Intentaba prestarle atención al noticiero pero lo cierto era que su mente no dejaba de reproducir aquel mensaje de voz una y otra vez. Aquel tono de voz que le escucho a su padre le preocupo un poco, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así… ni siquiera el día que falleció su madre… Sintiéndose bastante intranquilo decidió levantarse del sofá y dejar la taza de café intacta sobre la mesita de sala. Se dirigió a la meseta donde había dejado su celular asentado e inmediatamente marcó el número de su padre. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte presentimiento al escuchar que lo mandaban directo al buzón de voz.

Preocupado tomo el control remoto para apagar el televisor, agarró las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la salida de su departamento.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

-¿Papá? –Llamó Inuyasha al entrar al amplio recibidor de la casa de su padre, lo que ocasionaba que su voz tuviese un ligero eco.

Se adentró más a la residencia notando el lugar bastante tranquilo y silencioso. Se dirigió a la sala rápidamente topándose con una escena que le congelo la sangre…

-¡PAPÁ! –Gritó horrorizado al ver a su padre inconsciente tirado en el piso boca abajo y con un pequeño charco de sangre a la altura de su nuca. Su celular se encontraba destrozado a un lado de él.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su padre para tomar sus signos vitales y sintió un pequeño alivio al notar el débil pulso en su muñeca. Rápidamente tomó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia.

En lo que esperaba a que llegue tomó una toalla de la cocina y se lo puso en la nuca presionando para evitar que la hemorragia continúe.

-"¿Papá pero que rayos fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" –Pensó preocupado mientras observaba el rostro de su padre inconsciente.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

La joven fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente sintiéndose algo desorientada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una pequeña punzada en la parte interior de su brazo. Se levanto lentamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus confusos pensamientos.

-¡Inuyasha! –Exclamó preocupada al recordar lo ocurrido con anterioridad para después levantarse apresurada de la cama pero justo al momento de ponerse de pie sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla provocando que caiga de rodillas sobre el frío piso. Se sentía bastante aletargada y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel leve dolor punzante en su brazo y observo aquel pequeño hematoma con un diminuto orificio por donde le habían aplicado la inyección. Trato de ponerse de nuevo de pie apoyándose en la cama y luego en la pared pero sus piernas le temblaban amenazando con dejarla caer de nuevo. Camino lentamente sostenida de la pared en dirección a la metálica puerta. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la pequeña ventanilla para después echar un vistazo al exterior. Notó que ya no había nadie rondando por los ahora obscuros pasillos. Se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, ¿Cuántas horas había estado durmiendo?

Se dejo resbalar para quedar de nuevo de rodillas mientras apoyaba su frente en la fría superficie de la puerta. Empezó a dar leves golpes a la puerta con su frente mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodarle por sus pálidas mejillas. Siempre se había sentido ahogada de desesperación por querer salir de aquella claustrofóbica habitación, pero hoy más que nunca sentía la impotencia llenar sus pulmones haciéndole dificultosa la respiración. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de poder atravesar aquella rígida puerta, ya no podía soportar estar ni un minuto más enclaustrada en esas cuatro paredes que tantos años le habían privado de su tan anhelada libertad…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor díganme sus opiniones que son tan importantes para mi!<strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**º I. ProOmise  
><strong>

**º Megami Hanyou**

**º InugomeL **

**º Nanana **(Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic ^.^)

**º Valeria04 **

**º tennyoukai **

**º Sakiera- chan **

**º Bloody- chii **

**º kathy kinomoto **

**º Miiko Love **

**º xvx **(Gracias por tu apoyo ^.^)

**º Whitemiko5 **

**En verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, son los mejores lectores que pude tener! :D Y gracias en general a todos los que me leen, a los que me han puesto en favoritos y siguen mi historia, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes!**

**¡Déjenme**** muchos reviews porfis!**

**R****ecuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	11. Chapter 11 CONFUSIONES

**¡Hola! Ya volví con el capítulo número 11 de "Hermosa Locura" Disculpen la demora y espero sus tan preciados Reviews! Espero sea de su agrado.**

*****Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI*****

******Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 11. CONFUSIONES<strong>**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de la ahora solitaria sala de espera de aquel lujoso hospital. Su cabeza la tenía sostenida entre sus manos que no dejaban de restregar sus ojos de desesperación. ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto en darle una respuesta? Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegó con su padre inconsciente a aquel lugar. Justo cuando decidió levantarse a buscar respuestas un doctor salía de la nada con una tabla de resultados entre sus manos.

Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a él reconociéndolo de inmediato…

-¡Por favor doctor dígame como se encuentra mi padre! –Le dijo en un tono casi suplicante mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

El doctor se acomodó los lentes y observó la tabla con un semblante poco tranquilizador para el alterado joven.

-Su padre sufrió de un fuerte traumatismo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Hicimos todo lo posible por estabilizarlo, debo decir que perdió bastante sangre pero gracias al torniquete que usted le aplico pudo evitar que el daño fuera fatal… Por el momento se encuentra estable pero aun no despierta así que lo mantendremos en terapia intensiva toda la noche hasta que veamos que mejore su condición. Aunque por ahora se encuentre estable, su situación aun se torna critica por lo delicado de las circunstancias, hasta ahora no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente ni con qué objeto le hicieron tal daño.

Inuyasha suspiro apesadumbrado pos las palabras del médico. Lo cierto es que la cabeza es una zona muy delicada como para recibir un daño de tal magnitud.

-Quiero que esté preparado ante cualquier cambio… -continuó el doctor… -No sabemos el daño del impacto hasta que despierte… puede que se encuentre confundido, que pierda algunas habilidades motoras o incluso que haya pérdida de memoria. Por eso debemos estar preparados y mantenerlo bajo observación a cada momento.

-Muchas gracias doctor… -le contesto el joven sumamente preocupado… -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Lo siento muchacho pero mientras esté en terapia intensiva no puede recibir ninguna visita, al menos durante esta noche. Lo mejor será que regrese mañana para que le demos las indicaciones pertinentes…

Inuyasha sintió que sus fuerzas se le iban, en verdad necesitaba ver a su padre, tomarlo de la mano… pero por el momento eso sería imposible, se despidió del médico para después dirigirse a la salida.

Al llegar a su departamento vio a Kikyo sentada en la sala con un semblante preocupado, no había pensado en ella desde que fue a ver a su padre, se le había olvidado por completo llamarla para decirle a donde había ido y que no se preocupara.

-Lo siento Kikyo, surgió algo muy importante y no pude avisarte… -Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunto sin dejar de observar la taza de café que Inuyasha había dejado horas antes.

-Mi padre… fue atacado en su residencia y ahora se encuentra en un estado crítico en el hospital… Aun no despierta. –Dijo con pesar al recordar lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Kikyo lo volteo a ver y observó la preocupación en los ambarinos ojos del joven, lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo y él le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-¿No sabes quién pudo haberle hecho algo así? –Le preguntó mientras trataba de consolarlo.

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea. Mientras estaba en el hospital le avise a las autoridades y me dijeron que investigarían y mantendrían vigilada la casa de mi padre por si el agresor decidiera regresar.

-Todo estará bien Inu… ya lo veras… -le dijo casi en un susurro para tranquilizarlo.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se había dirigido a primera hora al hospital donde su padre se encontraba internado, pero la respuesta fue la misma que la de la noche anterior, que debía esperar. Frustrado se encamino hacía el Santa Inés para ponerse al día de todo puesto que el día anterior se había quitado mucho más temprano.

Al entrar a su oficina inmediatamente lo recibió su asistente…

-¿Qué ocurre Kanna? –Pregunto indiferente para después sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Doctor… Ayer la paciente del 210 presento una crisis… -Le comento temerosa.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no se me fue informado de ello? –Pregunto poniéndose de pié mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno disgustado.

-Lo siento doctor, fue controlada inmediatamente, el doctor Sesshomaru le aplicó un tranquilizante y ordenó que se le dejara descansar. No quisimos molestarle.

-¿Donde se encuentra Sango? –Preguntó disgustado.

-Debe de estar por llegar doctor…

Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Kagome pero en el trayecto se topó con Sango que salía de los vestidores de las enfermeras….

-¡Inuyasha! –Lo llamó Sango… -¡Que alivio verle!

-Sango, dime qué ocurrió con Kagome… -le dijo impaciente.

-Ayer se alteró demasiado, decía cosas sin sentido y no dejaba que nadie la tocara… El doctor Sesshomaru le aplico un fuerte tranquilizante lo que hizo que Kagome durmiera todo el día, ahora mismo me dirigía a su habitación para ver como siguió.

-Déjame unos minutos a solas con ella por favor… -Le indicó el doctor para después llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación 210.

Entro a la habitación sin antes mirar por la ventanilla, se topó con Kagome profundamente dormida arrodillada en el suelo y descansando sus brazos y cabeza sobre la cama.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y le apartó unos cabellos del rostro. Notó que unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro e Inuyasha se preocupo por ella. En ese momento Kagome comenzó a apretar los parpados mientras se removía débilmente, al parecer algo estaba soñando.

Inuyasha quiso cargarla en brazos para recostarla en la cama pero en eso ella comenzó a balbucear algo…

-Perdóname… por favor perdóname… -dijo débilmente, Inuyasha vio como nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos que aun permanecían cerrados… -Papá… perdóname por hacerles daño… -susurro nuevamente para después quedarse en completo silencio.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendido por aquellas palabras… ¿Será posible… que realmente Kagome haya matado a su propia familia?... Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos mientras analizaba aquellas palabras. Kagome se empezó a despertar lentamente y al girar su rostro notó a Inuyasha parado tras ella…

-¿Inuyasha? –Pregunto confundida mientras trataba de ponerse de pie…

-Kagome… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le hiciste a tu familia? –Le pregunto mientras la miraba de una forma que a Kagome le partió el corazón… era esa mirada que había tenido que soportar de todas las personas que la juzgaban, esa mirada de sorpresa, odio y desprecio.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó mientras se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha, pero él dio otro paso hacia atrás, como si le diera asco que lo toque. -¿Por qué te apartas?... –preguntó desconcertada para después caer en cuenta de algo… -Ah ya se… eres igual a todas las demás personas… -dijo en un tono lleno de resentimiento… -Yo en verdad creí que tu no eras como los demás ¡PERO EN REALIDAD ERES PEOR QUE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME JUZGAN SIN SABER NADA! –Le grito fuera de sí mientras sentía como le temblaban las piernas.

-Kagome, te di la confianza de que me contaras lo que sea, sin importar que fuera, ¡¿Por qué traicionas mi confianza?! –Le dijo tratando de controlar su voz. –En verdad hubiera hecho todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Kagome no podía creer las palabras de Inuyasha, el que siempre había sido su apoyo, su fortaleza, ahora le clavaba una estaca justo en el corazón. De un momento a otro sintió cómo el aire le faltaba, llevó una mano a su corazón y sintió que la habitación se hacía cada vez más estrecha.

-¡KAGOME!… -Inuyasha notó que la joven comenzaba a sudar en exceso y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Dio un paso hacía la aturdida joven mientras intento tomar su mano pero ella retrocedió bruscamente y le clavó una mirada llena de odio y furia. A Inuyasha eso lo dejó desencajado, jamás había visto en Kagome una mirada tan fría, llena de dolor y desprecio. Esa no era su Kagome…

-Kagome… por favor dime porque lo hiciste… -le dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo y suplicante.

-¡CALLATE! –le grito fuera de sí, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza para aprisionar sus cabellos con fuerza… sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y cientos de recuerdos inundaban su mente, recuerdos horribles que quería borrar para siempre…

Inuyasha trato de sostenerla y tranquilizarla pero solo provocó que Kagome se alterara más…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TU ERES IGUAL A TODOS! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –Gritó con desesperación mientras se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas y aprisionaba su cabeza con más fuerza, quería sacar de una vez por todas esos horribles recuerdos y esas voces que no dejaban de rondar pos su cabeza. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro y su cuerpo le temblaba bruscamente sin poder controlarlo.

-¡Kagome tranquila! ¡Déjame ayudarte por favor! –Le suplicó el joven doctor con desesperación al verla en ese estado. Sentía que su corazón se rompía al verla así.

Kagome levantó la mirada y notó a Inuyasha con la guardia baja por lo que se abalanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas para tumbarlo pero le fue imposible. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la sostuvo fácilmente rodeando sus hombros con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Kagome comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de aquel abrazo pero Inuyasha no se lo permitía.

-Por favor entiende que quiero ayudarte, no hay nada más importante para mí que el que puedas salir de aquí, que todos sepan que cometieron un grave error… -Kagome se quedo quieta y abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Inuyasha… -En verdad quisiera verte fuera de este horrible lugar… -Inuyasha se detuvo al sentir que su voz se quebraría, una lagrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla para caer justo en la mejilla de Kagome, la joven sorprendida subió la mirada y observó en su rostro una expresión de dolor mezclado con tristeza, mantenía los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo de donde salía el rastro de aquella solitaria lagrima. La apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos… -Quisiera verte feliz, radiante, me encantaría verte en un parque llena de vida, en contraste con el follaje, bajo la luz del sol… Quisiera… ¡Quisiera que estés conmigo para siempre Kagome!

La pelinegra no podía creer las palabras del doctor, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro y cada centímetro de su piel se había erizado por completo.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho y se arrepintió totalmente por decirle algo así a la confundida joven. No es que no lo sintiera, sentía eso y mucho más por la pequeña pelinegra, pero sabía que era un grave error confesarle eso a un interno del Santa Inés, en especial a alguien tan afectado psicológicamente como lo estaba Kagome. Se separó lentamente de la pelinegra y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía que decirle algo para no confundirla más pero no se le ocurría la forma más adecuada para hablarle.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el sonido estridente del censor anunciando que la puerta se abriría le cortó cualquier palabra de la boca. Momentos después apareció Sango en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

-Buenos días Kagome, es hora de tu desayuno. –Le dijo de forma amable sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se había creado entre ambos jóvenes.

Inuyasha no supo que más hacer que salir despavorido de aquella claustrofóbica habitación. Necesitaba salir a respirar aire fresco y despejar su mente. Salió del edificio para dirigirse al amplio jardín de la institución y sentarse en una de las blancas bancas de hierro. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de controlar el coraje que sentía contra el mismo por cometer una imprudencia de tal magnitud.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor díganme sus opiniones que son tan importantes para mi! Y de nuevo disculpen la demora :(<strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**º tennyoukai  
><strong>

**º I. ProOmise**

**º Bloody-chii**

**º Maria **(Gracias por tu lindo Review María, aveces tarda un poco en actualizarse la pagina y por eso no vez en seguida tus reviews. Espero que tu igual estés muy bien! Ojala que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos y Besos! ^.^ )

**º dani555**

**º Yenhy  
><strong>

**º Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty**

**º Yuki-Chan28  
><strong>

**º delilahhatake89 **(Hola! Me encanta que te encante jeje. Y pues solo el tiempo dirá lo que en realidad ocurrió aquel trágico día. Gracias por tu Review y tu igual te me cuidas. Saludos y Besos!)

**º XiO **(Hola! jeje ya pronto se sabrá lo que en verdad ocurrió ese día. ;) Y pues a mi igual me ah pasado que veo un fic y no me llama mucho la atención como para leerlo pero algo me hace que lo lea y quedo enamorada de esa historia jejeje. Gracias por tu Review y te mando muchos saludos y besos!)

**º ELIZABETH **(Gracias por tan lindo review *.* Yo igual te mando besos y saludos!)

**º LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA **

**º Justaskate girl **(Gracias por tu lindo review y pues no la deje :P lo que pasa que a veces no me da mucho tiempo pero aquí seguiré por mucho rato, solo tenganme un poquitín de paciencia jejeje. Saludos y Besos!)

**º kIRARANY**

**º QueridaDaisy **

**º bulgeta03**

**Un millón de gracias a todos ustedes que me leen, que me dejan reviews, que ponen mis historias en favoritos y las siguen. Gracias a todos ustedes que son la verdadera razón de ser de mis fics. :'D**

**R****ecuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


End file.
